An Empty Frame
by missmandymalfoy
Summary: "How are up are you for a little game?" Ginny asked. "Keep going," Hermione said. "I bet, Hermione Granger, that you cannot seduce Draco Malfoy without falling in love with him first," "Fine. Its on, Ginerva." Post Hogwarts, what happens when Hermione accidently runs into Draco Malfoy in the shower? The beginning of a game of seduction of course!
1. Chapter 1

**The wild side of Hermione comes out at last! I know she seems out of character, but I couldn't resist!**

Post Hogwarts, What happens when Hermione accidently runs into Draco Malfoy in the shower? Will there be awkwardness or deep seduction?

**An Empty Frame**

Hermione ruffled the stack of papers on her desk impatiently. Her co-worker was supposed to have arrived almost an hour ago. Where could he be? Hermione sighed, plopping down in her desk chair. She spun to face the window instead of looking at the office before her.

Light was just beginning to run short, it was about 4:30. Hermione raked her hands through her hair. She could have made it home so much earlier, she moaned to herself. But why did she want to get home? Hermione realized that she didn't have anything, or anyone in that matter, to come home too. This thought slightly depressed her. Shaking off those thoughts, she swiveled around again, putting her back to the window. She decided she would wait another five minutes. If he didn't show up by then, she was going to have to reach him some other way. Even though it wasn't crucial that he turn in those papers now, she wanted them ahead of time. Hermione had never been one to procrastinate; her feverish working habits had carried over from school into her career at the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione stared blankly at the wall. She had it painted a yellow-gold color so that when the sun hit it, it would shimmer beautifully. She knew it was silly to enjoy watching a wall, but it made her comfortable and reminded her of her childhood days. Hermione tapped her quill against her desk. Aside from a stack of papers in front of her, many misplaced files, a row of quills and a bottle of ink, there wasn't much on her desk. Her eyes wandered to the corner of her desk where a picture frame sat. However, it was not occupied by a photograph. Hermione had not been able to find a picture that she would wish to fill the frame with. She watched it; it seemed to sag sadly without a picture to show off. She had debated over a few options, like putting in a picture of Harry, Ron, and herself, her family, childhood pictures, or even her cat, Crookshanks. But she had too many pictures of her friends and family. Her childhood was quite boring, _and she had terrible hair during that time period_ Hermione added in her head. Besides, wasn't it weird to keep a picture of yourself on your desk? For her cat, well, the furry rascal basically had his own shrine at home, and did not need another place to take up space, reminding her of his existence.

Hermione knew she couldn't fool herself. A blank picture frame like that needed to be filled with one thing, a spouse, boyfriend, significant other, whatever you wanted to call it. Sadly, there wasn't any man to fill that empty frame at the moment. Her fling with Ron had slowly fallen to pieces after Hogwarts, and they had agreed that they would just be friends. Hermione was perfectly happy with this, but she couldn't help but want someone to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, or tell her he thought she was beautiful.

_Snap out of it Hermione_, she scolded herself. Now was not the time to mingle in her own pool of self-pity. _Time_, Hermione glanced at the clock. It had been more than five minutes. She stood importantly, striding towards the door to locate her partner but stopped. She didn't even know where to find him. Releasing a loud groan, Hermione banged her head against the door. She needed to think. Where could she find her co-worker? She groaned again. He wasn't just any co-worker, he was Draco Malfoy. For Merlin's sake, he could be anywhere!

After the war, Hermione had put aside her differences and accepted that Draco Malfoy had indeed changed. Even though he could still be an annoying prat, he was much more tolerable then before_. And he has filled out nicely_, and small voice said in the back of her head. Hermione once again banged her head on the door. Draco was a co-worker, not someone to be thinking about doing dirty things with, no matter how hard it was to resist thinking about those things.

Draco Malfoy, England's Top Bachelor, the Sex God, and probably every girl's wet dream. Even Hermione couldn't deny his charms, good looks, and flirty antics, were quite enticing. Hermione remembered a time when the two had been working late. They were the only ones left in their department. His tie had been loosened, the few top buttons of his shirt undone, and his hair was sexily mused up. Hermione had to repress the urge to ravish him on the spot.

Again, Hermione snapped herself out of her trance. She definitely couldn't afford to think like that. It would certainly come back to bite her in the butt later. However, she had to admit that she often found herself forming plots in her mind that resulted in the two of them snogging. She knew that when the opportunity came, she would jump on it. Shuddering, she let her mind's wheels and cogs begin to spin. Where could she find him? Certainly not at the Manor, he no longer lived there, but maybe at his apartment? The only problem was that Hermione had never been to his apartment before, so she couldn't apparate, and her floo was currently disconnected due to repairs. She sighed, but then a thought struck her.

A while back, when trying to crack the ice of awkwardness, Draco had told her about new renovations on his apartment. He had gone into detail about his bathroom in a desperate attempt for conversation. She chuckled to herself. Hermione pried her brain for the memory. He had mentioned new marble floors, top quality of course, blue walls, and black cabinetry. It wasn't much to go on, and was very risky, but if she did it carefully, Hermione figured that she just might be able to apparate into his bathroom. From there, she could access the rest of his flat, and possibly find Draco Malfoy himself.

This was probably the stupidest thing she had done in a while, and she would be neck deep in regret later, but Hermione summoned her Gryffindor courage. Carefully visualizing the room in her head, and saying her prayers which were hopefully not her last words, she spun on her heel to apparate.

A wave of nausea overcame Hermione. She reached out a hand to steady herself and met a slick, cool surface. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The air was filled with steam. She rubbed her eyes uncertainly and looked at her hand. It was on top of a black countertop, a black sink countertop. Could it be? Hermione looked at her feet. Marble floors, blue walls, Hermione rejoiced. She had done it! She allowed herself to scan the room. It was very nice, worthy of a Malfoy indeed. However, she froze when she saw the shower. Water was running from it and it was occupied by a _person_.

_Uh oh_, Hermione thought.

The shower was made of glass, so she had a clear view of the person in it. Hermione gulped. There he was, Draco Malfoy, showering, in all his glory. Great, now she was a peeping tom, Hermione groaned to herself. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Draco's head was tilted up slightly, letting the water run down his face and wash over his closed eyelids. His platinum blonde hair looked amazing. Hermione imagined that was what sex hair looked like, all mused up. Her eyes traveled down his body. Water streamed down his muscular chest and arms. Hermione gaped at him. He was beautiful. Her eyes slid further downwards and she felt a flush mar her cheeks, which she knew wasn't from the steam of the shower.

The shower stopped running. Hermione's heart clenched. Her eyes found a towel, presumably his. That meant he would have to step out of the shower to retrieve it…The glass door opened and his gorgeous grey eyes locked on hers within seconds. Hermione froze, her breath hitching in her chest. What else could a women do when faced head on with Draco Malfoy, who just happened to be naked? His eyes widened.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?" he asked incredulously, stopping dead. Hermione stumbled for words.

"I, I-uhm," she tried, but no words were formed in her stuttering mouth. The two stood staring at each other, neither moving an inch.

"Why are you in here?" he repeated again. Hermione blushed.

"I was tired of waiting for you at the office because you were late so I decided I would try to find you and I remembered you telling me about your bathroom so I decided to apparate here not expecting to find you like…this," Hermione stumbled quickly, trying to explain. She watched as Draco's face heated in a blush. An idea formed in her mind suddenly. It was probably pure evil, but when would Hermione ever find herself in a situation like this again?

Slowly, Hermione walked forward, swaying her hips. She watched him gulp, backing away slightly. "I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion," she purred, coming dangerously close to him. She had never seen Draco look so nervous in her life. "Unless you don't mind,"

A blush graced his cheekbones, giving Hermione confidence. She suspected, no, she knew she was in the position any woman would kill for. She swayed up to him and lightly put her hand on his thigh. Hermione heard his breath quicken. A devilish smile lifted the corners of her lips. Hermione put her other hand on his chest, tracing the contours and admiring his figure. She had to admit that with the water droplets shimmering on his skin, she barely restrained herself from snogging him then and there.

She felt him tremble slightly under her hands. Slowly, she moved her hand upward, moving so that it was near his inner thigh. He whimpered. Hermione stared into his eyes. While hers were calm on the outside, even though she was on the verge of a heart attack on the inside, he couldn't hide his emotions. There was confusion, surprise, nervousness, embarrassment, and desire. Hermione laughed lightly at being able to make the famous cold exterior come crumbling down.

He was much taller than her, so Hermione had to stand on her tip toes to whisper in his ear seductively. "But you don't mind one bit, do you?" She felt something hard pressing into her stomach and she grinned in triumph. Hermione slowly walked around him, letting her fingers trail along his body. Draco's sharp intake of breath let her know that he liked his. Hermione came around front to face him again. She brushed her fingers across his warm lips and brought them down his chest, stopping centimeters from his center of desire. He made a noise in the back of his throat. She reveled in the shudder this produced. Hermione decided to be daring a lowered her hand a bit more. Draco almost fell over, he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders to steady himself. He stared at her wide eyed, a pawn in her game of seduction. Hermione loved seeing Draco like this. Vulnerable.

"You like this, don't you," Hermione purred, brushing her hand over his nipples. He was very aroused, and Hermione was in the same state. Draco's breathing had turned thick, her hands on top of his chest, rising up and down with each pant he took. Hermione backed him up against the wall, pinning him down so that he was helpless under her. Hermione had complete power, and she intended that it stay that way.

She pressed herself against him. His eyes were wide like a child's. She moved her hands up and down his body, making him moan. Hermione repressed a shiver; she couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

Once again she stood on her tip toes. Once she was level with his face, she flicked her tongue out and ran it across his bottom lip, making him gasp. Hermione could tell he wasn't used to this. Usually, he was the one doing the seducing, not the one being seduced. With that, Hermione teasingly pressed her lips against his. One of her hands went to his hair while the other fluttered around his narrow hips. Draco moaned, his knees threatening to buckle underneath him. Hermione smirked against the kiss. His arms wrapped around her hips, pulling her closer to him. Hermione felt him begin to slouch against the wall, his knees weakening beneath him.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled back. She wasn't going to give him everything. If she was going to lead him on, she would have to play this smart. Brushing herself off, Hermione headed towards the door. Confusion was evident on Draco's face, but she merely gave him a glance. "I need those files by Monday," she called over her shoulder before closing the door lightly behind her.

So, I have no idea why or what possessed me to write that. It's past midnight and I'm super tired. **But I'm thinking of expanding from just being a one-shot, so let me know if you think I should! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Wow, the first chapter got a much greater response than I thought it would! Thank you to**

**PhoenixAshr4**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**

**spam3**

**tripleloopx**

**somebody**

**Dark Catalyst**

**Butterbeer101**

**anna0728**

**.**

**tsuki-no-taiyo**

**for all the reviews!**

**And if you can't tell, I decided to expand this above a one-shot. :D **

* * *

An Empty Frame

She breezed out of the room as if she didn't have a care in the world. On the inside, her heart was pounding viciously. How would he react? Oh Merlin, what had she gotten herself into? This was _Draco_ _friggin Malfoy_ we were talking about here! Hermione face palmed. What if he told everyone of her pathetic attempts to seduce him? _He sure wasn't acting like they were pathetic_, and little voice chimed in the back of her head. Hermione shuddered in pleasure. Well if he didn't enjoy himself at least she did...

Spinning on her heel, Hermione apparated out of his flat and into her own. Once hitting solid ground, she instantly collapsed onto the couch, almost squashing her cat, Crookshanks. He meowed in protest of having his comfy cushions disorganized. Hermione covered her face with her hands, groaning. She was so in for it come tomorrow. All she wanted to do right now was go to sleep, but the fates were playing against her today. A loud pop sounded throughout the flat. Hermione jumped, her reflexes from the war making her grab for her wand, only to find it wasn't there.

Hermione spun frantically, but stopped and put her hands on her hips angrily when she saw the familiar red head in her flat.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione scolded. Ginny shrugged, plopping down on the couch beside her. She propped her feet up on the coffee table, shoving off a stack of books, making herself at home.

The red head looked quite disgruntled. Ginny ignored Hermione for a second, breathing in deeply before angling herself to face the older witch on the couch.

After the war, Ginny and Harry had gotten back together. It was something everyone had seen coming. They had ended up falling in love, _big surprise_, Hermione thought sarcastically. Now, their wedding was only months away.

Ginny sighed. "If I tell you, promise me that you won't freak out," she pleaded, widening her eyes like a doe. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll let you speak," Hermione reasoned. Ginny sighed again, then her words spilled out.

"I'm pregnant,"

Silence. Then chaos.

Those were the last words that Hermione expected to hear. "What? Ginerva Weasley, you aren't even married yet! What would your mother say if she knew? How long have you known, on that matter? And the father better be Harry!" Hermione screeched in one breath. Her best friend surveyed her calmly.

""Yes, Hermione, I am pregnant. I am very aware that I am not married yet. My mother will not know because you will not tell her, or anyone for that matter. I found out this morning. And of course the father is Harry!" Ginny said the last part sounding rather offended. Hermione calmed herself with a deep breath before addressing Ginny again.

"What are you going to do? Your wedding is in a few months? Your family will find out eventually," she pointed out. Ginny nodded.

"They'll find out then, but for now, I'd rather they didn't know. Ron would castrate Harry," Ginny shuddered. "And I would like my husband full and functioning for further use, if you know what I mean," she winked. Hermione picked up a pillow and smacked Ginny with it.

"Ew! You two are my best friends, I don't want to hear about your sex escapades!" Hermione cried as Ginny laughed at her discomfort.

"Well then, enough about me. What's up with you?" Ginny asked casually. Hermione's breath caught in her throat_. Hmm, how exactly do I answer that, huh? Oh, I was just off seducing Draco Malfoy while he was in the shower. Did I mention he was completely naked? _

Hermione turned her face so that she was facing the clock and avoiding Ginny's stare. It was just past 6:00 PM now, and dinner was forgotten. She could feel Ginny's curious eyes burning through the back of her head.

"Hermione? What's going on?" she asked. Hermione sighed.

"I have no idea," she said glumly. "And even if I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't know where to start," she added.

"The beginning is always a good start," Ginny said wisely.

Hermione was quiet for a few moments. "I ran into Draco Malfoy at his flat," she began.

"Why were you at his flat?" Ginny asked.

"I was going to demand to know where some files were," Hermione told her. Ginny frowned.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"He wasn't exactly wearing any clothing," Hermione muttered. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Pardon?" she said, startled. "Why didn't he have clothes on?"

"Because he was in the shower,"

"And why were you in his bathroom?"

"It was an accident, sort of," Hermione said.

"Well, it's not that bad," Hermione stared at Ginny incredicuously. "What? Draco is a very attractive, sexy man. And you got the pleasure of seeing him naked. If you are worried about awkwardness, well, don't worry. He'll probably brush it off like nothing happened. It's not like you tried to seduce him or anything," Ginny stopped when Hermione bit her lip. "Oh shit,"

"Are you meaning to tell me that you tried to seduce Draco friggin Malfoy?" Ginny pulled her hair wildly.

"No, I didn't try to seduce. I _did_ seduce him," Hermione mumbled. Ginny shrieked like a mad woman.

"Oh merlin this is perfect!"

Hermione sat up, startled. "Perfect? How is this perfect? It's anything but!"

Ginny shook her head. "No, it really is. How up are you for a little game?" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Hermione's eyes turned to slits. "Keep going,"

"I bet, Hermione Granger, that you can't seduce Draco Malfoy without falling in love with him first,"

"What? That's ridiculous! I'm not doing that!"

"Fine then. Be a coward.

"Fine. Your on, Ginerva.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, thanks so much for all the reviews! Already over 1,734 hits in this month alone!**

* * *

**An Empty Frame**

Hermione opened her eyes, locking them on the hazy red numbers that blinked madly at her. She lazily extended an arm and flapped her hand about, trying to find the button to make the annoying alarm silence its unrest. Once her fingers made contact with the button, silence again filled her warm bedroom. Satisfied, Hermione decided she would have a few extra minutes to spare under her comfortable comforter.

That was until her brain basically slapped itself against her forehead, filling her with recent memories; memories of certain deals she had made. Groaning, she hauled herself out of her bed. All Hermione had wanted to do was get lost amongst her pillows, but seeing as that wasn't an option, she swung her feet over the side of her bed.

Once her eyes had refocused after she adjusted the curtain, Hermione rushed into the bathroom. She let the hot water run in the shower for a bit before stripping herself of bed clothes and enveloping herself in steam.

Hermione let the scalding water race down her skin. She closed her eyes and she massaged shampoo into her unruly hair. How was she going to go through with this bet? Her Gryffindor pride refused to let her back out, but was there also something else pushing her? She kept having the nudging feeling in her gut, spreading its way to her heart. Her heart was racing with adrenaline and nerves but also with excitement. She, Hermione Granger, was going to seduce Draco Malfoy. A small smile painted itself across her pink lips. Her mind set, she twisted the faucet and quickly cast a drying spell on her hair.

Hermione gripped the bathroom counter, staring at her reflection. Deep brown eyes stared back at her from under thick lashes. Smooth, creamy skin, and full pink lips that were irresistible to any man. She got to work on her hair until it cascaded in brown waves. Grinning in triumph, she went out of the bathroom.

Crookshanks had again stationed himself on her bed, contently licking his paw. Turning to her closet, she pulled out clothing she hadn't dared touch. It was clothing that Ginny Weasely had bought her a few months back in attempt to bring out Hermione's "daring side" is what she had called it. Apparently there had been traces of the naughty Ginny shining through in the past, Hermione thought, a small laugh escaping her lips. Shaking her head, she threw multiple hangers onto her bed, narrowly missing Crookshanks, who meowed in protest. Hermione ignored him and surveyed her options.

There was a black scoop neck top that showed a fair amount of cleavage that would make any man swoon, but not too much as to make herself seem like she had no self-respect. Next to that was a black skirt that stopped just a few inches above her knee. This made her look professional yet showed a good amount of thigh.

Hermione glanced at the clock again, shocked to see she had only ten minutes to go if she wanted to get to work on time. She hastily threw on the first option and raced out the door, not stopping for breakfast.

* * *

Jasmine Rose was an organized woman. She liked being accomplished, and she was happy with where her life was at present time. She had successfully landed herself a job as secretary in the Department of Mysteries, fresh, only two years out of school. She didn't have a man, but she didn't worry about that, there would be plenty of time for that later. Being young and naïve was something that she cherished, despite her hard working exterior. Leaning back in her desk chair, she smiled to herself: Life was good. Jasmine knocked her small knuckles on the mahogany desk. She wasn't one to believe in superstitions but some were just fun to follow. She giggled quietly to herself.

In a flourish, Hermione apparated into the hallway just outside her office. The loud pop startled Jasmine terribly. She shoved her disheveled blonde hair out of her face. Clutching her chest and catching her breath, Jasmine focused her blue eyes on the witch who had just entered. Hermione watched with a slight smirk as her already large eyed secretary's eyes got bigger and bigger until they almost popped out of her head. The usually primly dressed Hermione Granger was dressed rather seductively for a simple day at work. Jasmine's eyebrows shot up in suspicion, wondering what could have possibly brought on this bout of rebellion, until she looked away, blushing. She realized that she had been staring at Hermione in utter shock the entire time, which was quite rude.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger," Jasmine said politely. Hermione sighed. Even though she had only known Jasmine for a little less than a year, Hermione tried to encourage Jasmine into calling Hermione by her given name, Hermione. However, despite all attempts, Jasmine stuck to 'Ms. Granger'. If doing it consciously so, Hermione did not know, but Jasmine seemed more comfortable in doing this, so Hermione did not pry for explanation.

Hermione couldn't help but cheer a little at Jasmine's reaction. At least she knew she didn't look like crap.

"Good morning, Jasmine," Hermione said, as normal. Just because of her different… attire…didn't mean she was going to make this day at work any different. She was about to enter her peaceful office when Jasmine called back to her.

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione turned expectantly.

"Yes?"

Jasmine had stood up to get her attention. She smoothed her skirt before settling herself back down, embarrassed. "Two days ago you told me to remind you that you have a meeting with Mr. Malfoy today in his office at 9:00,"

Hermione wanted to slap her face against the wall a few times, then a few more times again. How could she have forgotten? She would just have to work this, and Draco, to her advantage. Hermione smiled brightly at the younger blonde witch.

"Thank you, Jasmine," Hermione thanked the shy witch, Jasmine offered a smile and nod in return before Hermione entered her office.

The golden walls welcomed her warmly. Hermione swept in, dropping her bag carelessly on her desk, almost knocking over the empty frame that stood there. She plopped down in her chair lazily. Why she had to have a meeting at this bloody time in the morning was beyond her. Hermione sighed deeply and stood, looking at the clock that ticked on her wall. She had ten minutes to nine, she might as well go now.

She literally dragged herself out of her office, earning a curious glance from Jasmine. Draco's office was further down the hallway, more in the center of things. Hermione preferred to be slightly isolated. At least it prevented people from stumbling in, day in and day out, asking useless questions.

Hermione stopped outside his office door, it was slightly ajar. She could just barely see inside. There was Draco, hovering over many papers, running a hand through his silky hair. Hermione remembered running her fingers through it all too clearly. How was it that he always managed to look sexy twenty-four-seven? Even when he wasn't trying! It wasn't fair for single women to have to look at him all day. She desperately tried to compose herself. Jasmine peered curiously around Hermione's shoulder.

"If you won't go in, I certainly will," Jasmine piped up from behind her. Hermione couldn't help but notice how Jasmine was all too willing to go join Draco. Something unpleasant lodged itself in her stomach, but she ignored it. Taking a deep breath, Hermione forced herself into the room.

Draco looked up when Hermione walked in. He blinked for a split second, his eyes sweeping her, jaw literally on the floor, before composing himself. Meanwhile, Hermione smirked. He gave her a quick nod in acknowledgment, just as usual. So he was going to play this as if nothing ever happened? Hermione could roll with that, she had expected this. What she didn't expect was the odd twist in her stomach as she thought of all the other women he probably played with then acted as if nothing ever happened.

Draco, always one to get down to business, started talking. "This is supposedly what Trelawney documented after her 'prophecy'," he handed her a paper. It had various coffee stains on it, and, was that spaghetti sauce? There had been a recent confusion and frenzy. Sybil Trelawney, the obscene professor from Hermione's school days at Hogwarts, claimed to have told another prophecy. However, there were no witnesses to back up this statement. Despite that, the "prophecy" had been recorded, and now being mulled over by Hermione and Draco themselves.

"When exactly did this take place?" Hermione asked, moving to grab Sybil's profile that lay on the table. At that moment, Draco had reached too. Hermione felt like a broken record relaying an ironic romance. She swore the moment their fingers brushed she felt a tingle run through them. Hermione quickly withdrew her hand.

"It appears that her mental health has always been questioned, but was passed off because she is a registered seer," Draco explained. "With this kind of health record, I'm surprised she is able to hold a teaching job at Hogwarts. One would think she could pose a threat to the students," Draco smirked.

"She always has been a little unstable," Hermione said reluctantly.

"No surprise there," Draco snorted. Hermione felt the corners of her mouth twitch. Draco pulled out a chair and sat at the table, obviously tired.

"What do they expect us to do about it?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco shrugged, ever helpful.

"They want us to go check out Hogwarts or something," he said. "And on your earlier question, I think there is supposed to be a date at the bottom of this sheet," he gestured to the paper in his lap.

"Well, what does it say then?"

Draco frowned at the paper. "I actually don't see a date anywhere," Hermione raised her eyebrows and took this opportunity.

"Really?" Hermione swayed her hips slowly as she made her ways towards him. His grey eyes locked on her as she swung her hips. She came up from behind his chair, leaning over his shoulder. She put one hand on his upper thigh for "balance" and used the other to lightly skim the paper. As she trailed her finger down the sheet, scanning it for a date, she applied more pressure than necessary, making sure that he felt her fingers were skimming his leg. Hermione felt a shiver pass over wherever she let her hand brush over. Draco squirmed under her caress. He was probably beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable down there, if you know what I mean.

She spotted is finally, in little black letters in fainted black ink. It was on the bottom left corner. She tapped it with her finger teasingly, wondering what kind of reaction this would produce. Because the paper was on his right thigh, the left hand corner was on his upper thigh. Hermione's fingers lingered dangerously close to the spot they were yesterday. She felt the shoulder she was leaning on stiffen, his breath catching in his throat.

"Found it," she breathed in his ear. Hermione felt herself smirk, something that she didn't do often, when she heard him swallow thickly. When she got up, she let her hand 'accidently' trail up his chest. Draco let out a little gasp, his eyes wide and refusing to meet Hermione's gaze in embarrassment. Instead, they darted around the room, mostly on his feet. Obviously he was remembering yesterday's…"adventure". If he was acting like this, Hermione was willing to bet that he was getting tight in the pants. It probably didn't require much to get him seduced, as he wasn't used to it and hadn't experienced much of it. He was the seducer. Not the other way around. But Hermione was twisting this game, ensuring herself the upper hand.

A flush was creeping its way up Draco's neck. The poor thing was flustered, Hermione noted.

Was it wrong that she was enjoying herself?

* * *

**If you have any suggestions, let me know! Review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! Wow you guys are seriously awesome! This just got 2,000 more hits and almost 2,000 more visitors over night! I can't tell you how happy I am at the moment! Thanks to (this is for chapter 2 and 3 by the way)**

**SerpentofDarkness**

**NuZer001**

**Yelrihs36**

**Kimm Possible**

**Fudgekitties**

**draconislove**

**Wildfirelily**

**E**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**

**megs100**

**Claudia**

**SerpentofDarkness (again, thanks for both of your reviews on my chapters!)**

**StrawberryPeaches**

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys!**

* * *

**An Empty Frame**

"I blame my cravings on pregnancy," Ginny muttered darkly, sitting grumpily across Hermione at the icecream parlor. She visibly brightened when a large bowl full of hot-fudge sundae was placed in front of her.

Ginny had come and nearly kidnapped Hermione out of her office during her lunch break. She had dragged Hermione all the way out to get icecream with her so that she wouldn't feel as bad indulging herself in icecream as she would have felt if she were alone.

"Well, how is everything coming?" Ginny asked, leaning forward in anticipation. Hermione sighed. She had been expecting this.

"If you mean by everything, how is the bet going, well, I guess I'm doing okay,"

Ginny squealed. "What did you do?"

"I'm not going into detail, Ginny, Merlin, does pregnancy make you perverted? But, I did manage to get him pretty hot and bothered," Hermione admitted. Ginny went off into some foreign lands of her mind, squealing with glee and, in Hermione's opinion, sounding like a dying seal.

"Meanwhile, I've been landed an assignment with Malfoy," Hermione continued, sighing.

"Mhmm, he's eye candy, that one is," Ginny didn't even look up from her icecream. She stabbed at it with her spoon fiercely. Hermione gaped at her.

"You are not helping here!"

Ginny placed her spoon in her bowl. "I'm not supposed to be helping, remember? But, I am a very good person, so I'll give you this. If you have to work on an assignment with him, don't you think you could work that to your own advantage with this bet? Imagine, all that alone time with him, late nights, and eventually-"

"Okay, I get your point!"

"Oh lord, I think I just cummed thinking about it," Ginny shuddered, before smirking.

"Ginny!"

"What? My hormones are raging, can you blame me? Besides, what kind of straight woman can deny it? Please tell me you didn't want to ravish him today," Hermione remained quiet. "See? Merlin, you should be thanking me for giving you an opportunity like this!"

Hermione scowled at her. "Fine. I've got to get back. I've got things that I need to do,"

"And you need to get back to Draco,"

"I have other, more important things that require my attention and doing first,"

"_Do Draco_," Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione shuddered, she didn't know where that red heads mind was lately. Hermione through her arms up in the air.

"Why am I listening to you irking nonsense, I should be off working, all your doing is making me tense!" She left the parlor with a frustrated 'ughhh' after she realized that rhymed. Ginny watched her leave.

"At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet," Ginny said to herself, happily taking another large spoonful of icecream and shoveling it into her mouth.

* * *

**Hey, I know this chapter was short, sorry! **

**Review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Thanks so much for all your reviews and alerts :) I'm doing my best to update as soon as possible for you guys!**

* * *

An Empty Frame

Hermione had returned from her break with Ginny, and she was fuming, though she wasn't certain why. That little red head was getting on her nerves, and she didn't care that it was because of pregnancy or not; but why? She had just made some comments about Draco and his hotness, that shouldn't make her care, right? Of course she was right…

Slapping her forehead (she was certain she would get a bruise if she kept doing this) Hermione pushed open her office door, only to find that it wasn't empty. Startled by the unexpected visitor, Hermione squinted her eyes, trying to make out who it was by staring at the back of their head.

And she immediately felt stupid.

Because how could she miss that flaming red hair?

Having already coped with a Weasley, Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to deal with another. Giving a slight cough, the man turned and Hermione found herself staring into the face of Ronald Weasley.

He gave her a big grin. "Hey Hermione," he said warmly. Hermione flashed him a smile, but then let confusion show on her face.

"How did you get in here?" she asked him. Jasmine wouldn't have let him past her.

"Your secretary let me in," he gestured out the door. Hermione frowned. So maybe she would. She would have to have a talk with that blonde witch.

"Oh," Hermione said, then sat down in a chair across Ron. "So why are you here?" she asked him, curious. Ron sat down across from her. He really had changed since school. His build had grown into his height, so he was no longer a freakishly tall, skinny boy. He wasn't as pasty as he was in school, now his skin had a light golden glow. Hermione realized this was probably because he had been in Egypt a few weeks prior.

"I need some advice," he said, twisting his hands together nervously. Hermione waited patiently for her friend to continue.

Ron breathed, puffing out his cheeks like he used to do when he was little. "There's this girl…and I really like her, but…"

Hermione asked "But what?"

He continued after a pause. "But…I don't know how to tell her. I'm worried things will just take a wrong turn if I told her what I really felt about her," he mumbled, hiding his face. Hermione smiled.

"If things don't go well when you tell her then maybe she's not the one," giving advice was a natural thing for Hermione.

Ron seemed to have conflicting emotions, but immediately settled on relief. "Thanks, Hermione, I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"You might get out more," Hermione joked.

"Well, me and Ginny might go out for a few drinks tonight," Ron defended himself, Hermione gasped at this. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, of course not. I was just surprised considering Ginny being-" Hermione stopped short. No one was supposed to now of Ginny's "delicate" condition.

Ron immediately leaned forward. "Ginny being what?"

Hermione bit her lip, shrugging. "Uh…Ginny being Ginny, of course," she covered quickly. Frowning a little but accepting that as an answer, Ron returned to the previous conversation. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She already knew the rage of an angry Ginny Weasley, but a pregnant, angry Ginny Weasley? Might as well set fire to London.

"Maybe you can forget about all your problems," Hermione said, having to force some cheer into her voice. Ron's mood switched immediately. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Seeing Ron's downcast face, Hermione grabbed his hand across and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. She smiled at him kindly. "It will all work out eventually," she said softly.

"You think so?" he asked, hope evident in his voice.

"I know so,"

The door to her office banged open suddenly. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, obviously not expecting to find someone else besides Hermione in Hermione's office. His grey eyes immediately found the two connected hands. Something flickered across his face, jealousy, hurt? His mouth opened then closed again, not being able to formulate words.

Hermione dropped Ron's hand like it burned her. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she didn't like having Draco think that she and Ron were together. Hermione scratched her nose as a cover for dropping his hand, looking around the room awkwardly. "Is there something you needed?" she asked Draco.

Draco swallowed, eyeing Ron. "I'm not interrupting anything, are I? I can always come back later…" he said. He looked very bothered by the fact, not wanting to leave at all. Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"No! Not at all, I mean, no," Hermione began, stumbling over her words. Meanwhile, Ron was observing the duo. (There must be something about red heads and medaling, don't you think?) He eyed them both, wondering what was with the tension level. Ron knew that things were not perfect between the two co-workers, but they had decided to get past their old qualms, creating a truce. So why was there a sudden increase of tension, as if they were starting back at square one? The red head stayed silent and pondered this, while Draco and Hermione seemed oblivious to him existing.

"So why did you come?" she was asking Draco. Why did he come here again? He was supposed to remind her of something…_unless you just wanted to see her_, a voice piped up in the back of his mind. Draco's face heated a bit, it was barely noticeable, but it was definitely there. Hermione didn't notice, but someone else certainly did, and that particular person's suspicions were skyrocketing.

"Tomorrow they want us to go to Hogwarts, to see if Trelawney is being legit," Seeing Ron's confused face, Hermione explained.

"New lead. Work business," Ron nodded, muttering something about crazy professors and tea leaves.

"Great, how about you meet me at my place tonight to arrange some last minute things?" Hermione asked hopefully. This would certainly work to her advantage in the bet. She was already thinking of new ways to seduce the Sex God. _Just don't think of him as a co-worker_, she thought guiltily.

Draco's face flared when she said this. He was probably remembering what events took place last they met outside of work. Not that she could blame him. Hermione did a mental happy dance inside, but raised an eyebrow expectantly on the out. "Well?" she asked. He nodded quickly, adjusting his shirt collar.

"Yeah that works," he managed to choke out. Hermione smirked.

"Good, seven o'clock, my place," she confirmed. Desperately wanting to get out of her office; was it getting hotter in here or was it just him?; he nodded at Hermione once then gave Ron a curt nod and quickly fled her office.

"What was that about?" Ron said suspiciously after Draco left. Hermione merely shrugged.

"I dunno, he's a Malfoy," she said, as if that were explanation enough. Apparently for Ron it was. He shrugged too then stood up.

"Thanks for letting me talk with you, Hermione," he gave her a tight hug.

"You are one of my best friends, feel free to talk to me any time," she hugged him back. Releasing her, Ron gave her a smile then left her office, leaving Hermione all alone.

Now she could plan for tonight.

* * *

**Any guesses as to whom Ron was referring to? I guess you'll have to wait and see… **

**Does anyone have any comments or suggestions about what should happen at Hermione's flat when the two meet up at 7 o'clock? ****If you have any ideas, let me know! **

**Review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Warnings: A pregnant Ginny can be hard to cope with, no? :D**

* * *

**An Empty Frame**

Time seemed to fly by even though the rest of the day was uneventful. Soon, seven o'clock was only two hours away. Standing from her desk, Hermione decided that it was time to go home and get ready. Hermione gave a smile to Jasmine, who happily smiled back, but knocked all her books off her desk. Sighing with a knowing smile, Hermione dissapparated to her flat.

Hermione regained her bearings once again, she had never appreciated apparating much, she kicked off her shoes and fell onto her bed. Her hair splayed out wildly around her. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be disappointed with herself for playing this seductive game, or if she should feel freedom. For years, Hermione had been the bookworm, and now she was closing the rule book. She didn't like how her friends around her were establishing relationships, while she sat by and just read about them in romance novels.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Whoever said anything about relationships? This was a game, a mere bet, of seduction. She was definitely not thinking about having a relationship with Draco. _Draco now, is it?_ A small voice cooed in the back of her head. Groaning, Hermione slammed a pillow over her face. Now she was hearing voices; she was really on the path to being crazy. _But what if I never get a relationship, a man to call my own?_ Hermione frowned, she couldn't afford to think like that. Sometimes, when she was lonely, her imagination went wild, imagining herself growing old and wrinkled, only in the company of a hundred cats. She would be known as the crazy cat lady…

Sighing, she reluctantly pulled the pillow off her face, she couldn't hide forever. It was time to face reality, like a woman.

A knock on the door made Hermione stand from where she was lounging on her couch. She elegantly swept over to the door, turning the handle after a breath of self-preparation.

The door opened to reveal Draco, whose hands were shoved in his pockets and his eyes averted towards his feet, but only for a second. The eyes that women swooned over snapped up to meet Hermione; they instantly widened. Hermione felt herself smirk as she watched Draco's eyes skate over her body once again.

After her mental argument with herself, then many painful minutes, maybe an hour, of being stubborn, Hermione had chosen her outfit. It was an emerald green, open back dress that hugged her curves. It wasn't too fancy but not too casual, and over all, it was perfect for the situation.

"Um…hey," he trailed of awkwardly. Hermione's smirk vanished, instead she put on a pleasant face.

"Do come in," she said, sweeping her hand like Vanna White. Draco gave her a nod and stepped into her flat. Hermione shut the door behind her, then turned her eyes to Draco. Because his back was to her, she allowed herself to drink his appearance. Hermione stared at his broad shoulders, wanting to run her hands over his muscular back and arms that were visible through his shirt, and was it just her, or did his neck look extremely kissable?

Hermione gave herself another mental slap. She was supposed to be in control here, not him!

Draco turned to face her, his cool composure up as if it were never gone. "So, I sent an owl to let McGonagall know we were coming," he said shortly.

Hermione nodded in approval. "Good," she said. "When do we leave?"

"In the morning, I suppose," Draco said. His eyes gazed around her flat. It was just like he had expected it to be: clean and organized yet cluttered at the same time with the numerous amounts of books lying around. Cool calming colors just seemed so…Hermione. His eyes travelled further to her couch.

"Merlin, you still have that bloody thing?" he asked in dismay, eyeing the creature wearily. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"His name is Crookshanks, and yes, quite obviously I do," she said in a somewhat bossy tone. Something that might have been a small grin flashed across Draco's face for an instant, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come. Meanwhile, Crookshanks observed the duo, before hissing at Draco and moving to the other end of the couch. There was a silence for a few moments, and in that silence, Hermione's stomach growled.

Hermione met Draco's eyes and gave a little awkward laugh. "You're hungry," he stated simply. He was right. She hadn't eaten. How could she have forgotten? Hermione did a mental slap to her face once more (much like the one she gave Draco during third year).

"I'll be okay," she said, but Draco interrupted her.

"You know, I was going to go out tonight anyways, care to join me?" he asked. Hermione's heart stopped suddenly, then began pounding her chest so hard she thought he might see it. Had Draco just asked her on a date? To go out to eat? Hermione regained her composure.

"Oh!" she said, flustered.

"If you don't, I understand completely-" Draco began, but she cut him off.

"No! I would love to," she said, giving him a shy smile. What was happening to her? Why did her heart leap when he gave her a smile in return?

* * *

The restaurant was high standard for Hermione, but this must have been casual for Draco. Hermione's fingers fiddled with the bottom of her dress, feeling a bit underdressed. Draco, whose arm was wrapped around her waist from apparating, gave her a little squeeze before letting her go. That soft nudge of reassurance calmed Hermione down, more then she thought was possible.

A cater stood behind a podium at the entrance. He had on a black suit and struck Hermione as the uptight kind. "Mister Malfoy, always a pleasure," he said thickly. Hermione's eyes travelled to the man's big black mustache. It seemed to occupy the majority of his face and upper lip. Shuddering, Hermione averted her eyes back to something much nicer to look at, Draco. She stared at him for a bit as he conversed with the big mustached man, but quickly looked away when he turned because he felt her gaze.

"If you would follow me," the man said. Draco extended his hand to Hermione, who took it, a little surprised. She followed him until they came to one of the back tables. It was along the window, and when Hermione looked out, she saw the smattering of lights of London. Once they were seated, they were offered some wine, which the duo took graciously.

Hermione watched the waiter's retreating back. "So…" she began awkwardly. Draco raised an amused eyebrow.

"So?" he asked. What was she supposed to say? Her mind couldn't comprehend that a man as attractive as Draco, no, that _Draco_ had actually taken her out to dinner. But she couldn't exactly say that.

"Well, I don't really know you that well," Hermione began. She was just about to say that they didn't have much of a relationship outside of work, when she realized what she might look like if she said this. Because, really? She kissed him while he was in the shower and unclothed, for Godric's sake! A light blush overtook her cheeks at the memory.

"Have you ever played twenty questions?" Hermione asked him curiously. Draco nodded, making Hermione a little surprised, but she didn't say anything. "Care to play?"

Draco gave a shrug. "Okay, well, what's your favorite color?" Hermione started.

"Blue," Draco said after a moment of thought.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Blue?" she asked in disbelief. Draco frowned a little, but he wasn't angry, just surprised.

"Yes what's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione snickered, looking generally evil.

"What, a Slytherin can't like blue?" Draco asked.

"I didn't say that,"

"But it was implied. If blue is so ridiculous, then what's your favorite color?" he leaned forward a bit.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I would actually have to say blue also," she admitted.

"So you don't like red or gold. Surprising,"

"Red and gold have never been a favorite, I admit it,"

"So the Gryffindor Princess doesn't like red or gold," a trace of the smirk England loved was on his lips.

"And the Slytherin Prince doesn't like green and silver. Imagine that,"

"Imagine both of us sitting here right now," Draco said. Hermione realized this was true. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Extraordinaire, and Mudblood Hermione Granger would be out having dinner, having a nice conversation and flirting with each other?

It's safe to say that Hermione would have submitted someone to St. Mungo's if she had ever heard them say it.

"Imagine that," Hermione said, a smile playing at her lips. Suddenly a flash of red caught her eye. Hermione followed it, only to find that the one and only Ginny Weasley had chosen tonight to go out to dinner with her husband. Hermione's eyes widened, thankful that Draco's back was to them.

Hermione noticed that Ginny had spotted the duo, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She prayed that Mrs. Potter wouldn't say anything to her husband. Draco, seeing Hermione's gaze behind him, began to turn to see what it was, but Hermione put her hand over his. His head immediately snapped back to her, his eyes flickering down to their hands, hers on top of his.

"So, how are things with your family?" Hermione diverted his attention. She allowed her eyes to sneak a peek a Ginny. Ginny was currently staring straight at her. The red-head dragged her tongue across her lip, causing Hermione to shudder.

"I don't really see my family much. My mother, well, I see her from time to time, and my father…well, you know," Draco told her.

Ginny did a little shimmy, wiggling her eyebrows again. How Harry didn't notice was a mystery.

"What about you? Do you see your family much?"

Ginny spread her legs under the table and did a very offensive motion with her middle finger.

Hermione blinked, thankful that Harry's back was to them, and averted her attention back to Draco, who was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Ginny picked up her wine glass and dipped her finger in the red wine. She then brought it to her lips and sucked on it, dragging it in and out of her mouth.

Hermione wanted to gag. "I asked if you see your family much now and days," Draco said patiently. Hermione nodded.

"Well, they live in Australia now. I did get to restore their memories, thank goodness, but they wanted to continue to live in Sydney. So I visit them on holidays, or they come here briefly. Sometimes they show up unexpectedly because they miss me," Hermione explained, smiling at the memory, but she immediately felt bad that she had a family that gave her affection while Draco was left all alone.

Ginny then made an extremely vulgar movement that could have gotten her kicked out of the restaurant if she were seen.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped at the crude motion Ginny had just made. Hermione didn't even know that was _possible_.

Draco again tried to turn around, but Hermione in a fit of panic, grabbed his tie. He stopped and stared at her. "I-I, umm…" Hermione stuttered for an excuse. "Your tie isn't straight," she blurted. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Can you fix it?" he asked her, causing Hermione to shudder in delight at his voice. It was a bedroom voice; the kind of voice that was reserved for moments of passionate sex. Hermione nodded, standing and walking gracefully to the other side of the table. She glanced around the restaurant. It had emptied basically in this area of the restaurant except for Harry and Ginny and another couple who was sitting on the other side. They wouldn't look over here.

Hermione pulled out his chair, the one he was sitting on. She then sat in his lap, straddling him. Draco raised another perfect eyebrow. She grabbed his tie and tugged him closer to her so that their chests were only inches apart. Hermione's fingers played with his tie, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. The entire time Draco stared at her with the sexiest look on his face, she realized that he could get any girl in his bed just by giving them that look.

Though she had adjusted his tie, she didn't move just yet, and Draco didn't seem to want her to.

Hermione and Draco left shortly after, Hermione ushering him out before he could catch a glimpse of Ginny's sex motions. Hermione was thrilled, her heart thrumming in her chest happily. She hadn't felt this alive for a long time.

Draco apparated her to the door of her flat. Hermione had clung onto his arm during the apparition, and she now noticed how muscular it was underneath his shirt. Once she had untangled herself, she turned to the man before her with a grin.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Ms. Granger," Draco said flirtatiously, bowing down theatrically and kissing her hand. Hermione giggled, yes, she giggled.

"Why, the pleasure was all mine, Mr. Malfoy," she said formally. Suddenly, he was only inches away.

"I can assure you that it was my pleasure," he said softly in her ear. His hot breath made her shiver, sending tingles shooting through her body. Hermione pulled back and stood on her tip toes so that her mouth was on his own ear.

"I'm glad," she breathed, before lowering herself. Hermione had the strongest impulse to kiss him on the cheek, but she pushed it away. "And thank you,"

Draco had the impulse to kiss her too, but unlike Hermione, he didn't push it away. He went for it. He leaned down, taking her chin in two fingers and softly guiding it to the side, and very slowly pressed his lips to her cheek. Though it was a simple kiss, Hermione's heart soared. She could blood rushing to the place where his warm lips were.

He let her go, and when he did, Hermione could see his eyes dancing, and she was entranced by the music.

And with that, he gave her a smile and his trademark wink, and apparated away. That was when Hermione knew she could die then and there and be happy.

Hermione practically danced into her flat. She tiredly flopped down on her bed, grinning like a maniac. It wasn't as if they had done anything. She had done so much more with him in less…appropriate times…and she wasn't nearly as affected. But why, when it was as simple as a kiss on the cheek and a smile, did her heart clench and race in her chest and a goofy smile plaster itself to her face?

Sighing, Hermione replayed every word spoken tonight in her mind. She hung onto every smile Draco flashed, every laugh that escaped his lips, and when he brushed his hair out of his face. Smiling to herself, Hermione realized that she didn't really eat anything at the restaurant.

Hermione wasn't sure whether Ginny's vulgar movements had made her loose her appetite or if she had just enjoyed herself so much that she forgot she was hungry.

It could be either.

* * *

**And so an actual relationship starts to form! Don't worry, they still have a long ways to go. Ah, I'm so excited to write this! Sorry for the longish update, I have Finals and I have been freaking out with the end of the school year and trying to get my grades up!**

**Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and story alerters! You make my day so much better and motivate me to write more! :D**

**So, tell me what you think, review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**These are responses to reviews for chapter 5 and 6 by the way**

**Maryjanedoe8463: Thanks! That means a lot to me :) **

**TheIronyBehindMyRealName: Smart guess :) **

**SerpentofDarkness- Aren't we all praying and hoping that Ron isn't talking about Hermione? Don't we just all love all the twists and turns that stories bring? Haha, thanks for the review! **

**Issie96- Thanks! :) **

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun- Hahah, maybe just a tensy bit, eh? **

**ScarletBetty- Gotta love Dramione, right? Thanks for taking the time to review!**

**NuZero001- I hope the past chapter didn't disappoint! **

**TwistedOwl- I'm sorry to say that Draco's jealousy won't be revealed in this chapter unless you read BETWEEN THE LINES ;) Haha I just gave you a hint, use it wisely :) **

**ASJS- Thanks :) **

**Ellenloveforever- Thank you! School's out, so I hope to be updating faster!**

**Captain Lila- Oh yes, the seductive Draco we all know and love. I guarantee you he will make an appearance soon ;)**

**Invisible sarah- thanks!**

**Awesome Fat Kitty- Haha, don't worry, this story has a long way to go, with many ups and downs…and about Draco, well, he is in fact a SLYTHERIN, so would anyone be surprised if he turned this situation around? **

**Tardisbluephoenix- Great minds think alike ;) You've been paying attention to the characters purposes**

**Allthegoodnameshavebeentaken- Thanks for the review! Creative screen name by the way ;)**

**Tessa Cresswell- Hey thanks! **

**SasoriHime05- You are an awesome reviewer :D Glad you like it!**

**With that said, on with the story!**

* * *

An Empty Frame

Hermione awoke to a mass of fur on her head.

"AH!" she shrieked, tumbling out of bed, taking the sheets and Crookshanks with her. "Damn cat," Hermione growled, dislodging herself from the sheets and Crookshanks claws from her head, which he had so graciously attached to during the fall. She didn't even want to see what her hair looked like in the mirror at the present time, for fear of her sanity. After crawling around on the floor looking for her slippers, she finally found them, and stood and began stumbling into the kitchen in her morning sleepiness.

As she sipped her coffee and stood by the toaster, waiting for the little _bing_ to signify that her breakfast was ready, she contemplated today's events. _Right, Hogwarts, Trelawney_, she groaned to herself. Hermione downed the rest of her coffee, ignoring her now scalding throat as the hot liquid burned her.

Forgetting her toast, the brunette turned up the radio, slamming down her coffee mug and stalked towards her room. She wasn't looking forward to returning her old school, it held many memories, especially involving a certain Malfoy, that she didn't want to revisit. Sighing, she threw open her closet.

_I don't know but_

_ I think I may be_

_ Falling for you_

_ Dropping so quickly_

The radio sang, and Hermione hummed along. She would've broken out into a full out song and dance but she felt like the neighbors wouldn't appreciate that, that early in the morning.

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Wait until I_

_Know you better_

Hermione wrenched a brush through her hair, but eventually gave up and cast a charm on it. She was not in the mood to play tug of war with the comb and see who would win. Her bets were on the comb, sadly.

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

Once she had tamed it, Hermione pulled her hair into a sleek pony tail. She then slid into her robes; they were on official Ministry business today.

_So I'm hiding_

_What I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of _

_Holding this inside my head_

To make up for her lack of interesting clothing attire, she put on a bit more eyeliner and mascara then she normally did. She topped it off with a light pink gloss to her lips. Hermione nodded to herself in the mirror, she was set.

With that, she spun on her heel and apparated into her office. Smiling to herself, she pulled open the door, a greeting to Jasmine already on her lips.

What she didn't expect to find was Draco leaning over the secretary desk, wiggling his eyebrows with a sexy smirk on his face, at a giggling Jasmine. Hermione froze, her 'Good Morning Jasmine' never leaving her tongue. He had a stack of papers in his hand, and he playfully tapped Jasmine on the nose with them when she replied. The flirting couple didn't even seem to notice Hermione, but Hermione soon realized that Draco did, he was just choosing to ignore her.

"Ah, there you are, Granger," he said, not even turning to her to give a proper greeting. What the hell? Why was he suddenly calling her by her last name again? Did last night mean nothing, NOTHING, to him?

"Good morning, Draco," she greeted cordially. Even though she wasn't going to be childish enough to revert back to last names, she put ice in her voice. However, Draco was immune to it. He slid over next to Hermione and held out his arm. They would be apparating to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had lowered the wards for the time being to allow the Ministry officials to go in and out with ease.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Hermione sniffed, not sure why she was being so uptight, and accepted his arm. "Hold the fort for us while we're gone, Jasmine," he winked at Jasmine. Hermione hoped her grip didn't tighten on Draco too much when he did that.

The familiar stomach churning sensation filled her once more when the two apparated into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione regained her bearings, her vision clearing from the previous blur. The first thing her brown eyes focused on was Draco, who looked dashing in his uniform, she had to admit. The way the early morning sun hit his hair and created a golden glowing hue made shivers travel up her spine. When he turned down to unhook his arm from hers, she quickly looked away, instead taking in the mass landscape around her.

The black lake shimmered, soft ripples disrupting its peace every now and then. Vegetation thrived, the Forbidden Forest looming darkly as always around the edges of the school. Hermione turned her attention to the school itself, her second home for all these years. It stood proudly as always, having been repaired after the Final Battle. The great stone castle boasted towers and dungeons. Standing in the courtyard near one of the many entrances was the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Looking as trim and proper as ever, the old witch stood, awaiting their arrival.

"We should probably go that way," Draco said unhelpfully. Hermione was desperately trying to hold her grudge against him, but was starting to fail.

For the first time in Hermione's life, she watched shock overcome her old Transfiguration teacher's face. It was quite funny to watch in a strange way, first her eyes bulged, then she took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, then put them back on again. Her mouth opened then closed, then opened again, words that would not come gasping at her mouth.

"I think she's in shock," Draco leaned over and murmured in Hermione's ear. Hermione's cheeks warmed at his proximity, and she scooted away from him slightly.

"Hello, professor," Hermione greeted politely. McGonagall regained so color to her face.

"Ms. Granger, and Mister Malfoy, I see. I did not expect to see the day you two worked together," she exclaimed in as calm as a manner as she could.

"We work beside each other at the Department of Mysteries," Hermione explained.

"In short, she's kind of my boss," Draco said, though that was not entirely true.

Minerva McGonagall was looking at them like they had just said they were getting married and already with child, not that they were paired up at the Ministry.

She blinked a few times before shaking any thoughts she was having out of her head. "Right, right this way now," McGonagall gestured for them to follow her. She sped up her pace, and Draco and Hermione ended up falling behind a little while trying to keep up with her speed walk.

When Hermione noticed that Draco was practically in step with her, she sped up. "What's up with you?" he leaned in and whispered in her ear as to not attract the attention of McGonagall. Hermione glared at him.

"Nothing is up with me," she hissed. Instead of looking fearful like Hermione would have liked, Draco merely looked amused.

"Just so you know, I had a fabulous time last night," Draco purred, sending shivers down her spine.

"Did you now," Hermione growled slightly, a little surprised at how venomous her voice came out.

"That is what I just said," he smirked at her, the smirk that caused every woman in Europe to wet their pants. It was so infuriating Hermione wanted to punch him again like she did in third year. Just as she was about to retort, McGonagall cleared her throat. Both Draco and Hermione looked up to see the old witch watching them with an eyebrow raised and a curious and knowing smile on her lips.

"Are you quite done?" she asked sternly. Hermione shrank back like a school girl in trouble.

"Yes," she said. McGonagall nodded.

"Good, because we are here."

* * *

**I know, we are all waiting for Draco to turn Sex God on her, but remember, he is in a type of 'relationship' with a woman that is outside of his comfort zone. He's not used to establishing actual relationships before popping women's 'virginal bubbles'. **

**But on the upside, there were some hints of the Draco we all know finally coming out!**

**Sorry this chapter was short!**

**Song is ****Fallin' for You**** by Colbie Caillat for those of you who didn't know :) **

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Sybill Trelawney hadn't changed much since Hermione had last seen her, appearance wise anyways.

She sat, hunched over reading her latest tea leaves at a small rickety table, hair going hay wire and her glasses making her eyes bulge alarmingly. All in all, she still resembled a glittering insect. Hermione felt Draco give a little start beside her when the apparently crazed woman looked up, her eyes magnified to the point of extreme abnormality.

McGonagall stepped forward, and Hermione and Draco followed in suite hesitantly behind her. "Sybill, the officials from the Ministry are here,"

Trelawney tilted her head to peer around McGonagall. "Good day," she said in her usual misty voice. Draco shuddered involuntarily.

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, looking down her nose. "I may rejoin you shortly, as I have other matters to attend to," It was painfully obvious that Professor McGonagall wanted nothing to do with the Divination Professor.

Trelawney nodded airily. "Very well, very well," With that, McGonagall made a hasty exit, her robes billowing out behind her. Trelawney turned and eyed Hermione carefully.

"I see your soul is still as dried up as I had once predicted it would be and it would stay for eternity," Trelawney claimed, smiling as if she had just complimented Hermione. Hermione scowled at the oblivious woman, while Draco covered up his snort with a cough.

"If you are done with your theatrics, we would like to get down to business," Hermione said cordially. Trelawney seemed to ignore her while she gazed at Draco in wonder, who adjusted his shirt collar, not liking her prying eyes.

"I've never thought I'd see the day that you and Ms. Granger worked together," Trelawney said in the mystic tone that she used often while they were students at Hogwarts. Hermione sighed, not bothering to hide her impatience. She had never liked Trelawney. She thought her a fraud, and was insulted enough that she had stormed out of the Divination classroom back in third year. Hermione was a person of logic, and all of Trelawney's Seeing with the 'Inner Eye' added up to nothing.

"Have a seat, dears," Trelawney gestured to the overly stuffed cushions sitting before her armchair. Hermione obliged grudgingly, as did Draco, and soon Trelawney had pulled her little table over in front of her. The little table didn't seem able to support itself. Hermione could see several loose bolts and the legs were uneven; tea stains littered the surface, along with crumpled and abandoned tea leaves. Thankfully, her prized crystal ball was nowhere to be seen, at the moment at least.

"Where is it- I know I have it somewhere- couldn't have gone far- no, no-" Trelawney muttered to herself as she turned a circle around, searching for something. Her hands fluttered around, until they came to rest on an old book with a worn binding. "Ah!" she exclaimed, pulling the book up so roughly Hermione feared it would tear to shreds.

The Professor opened the book and grabbed a piece of parchment that was shoved in the pages. It had yellowed slightly, from being shoved in a book or from food stains, Hermione didn't know, and was ripped around the edges from careless use. Mumbling to herself about something along the lines of banshees, Trelawney pushed the paper across the table to them. At the same time as Draco, Hermione reached for the paper, but Draco had gotten it first.

"Sorry," he said, and made to hand it to her, but Hermione shook her head.

"You read it," she said, letting her hand drop. As she did so she decided to be mischievous; she let her hand trail up his thigh as she returned it to her lap.

"Okay," Draco managed in a strangled voice. Ha, so she still got to him, Hermione thought triumphantly. Clearing his throat and shaking his head slightly, he began to read aloud.

"_The gateways of death will open on this deadly hour_

_Dark forces grip and have power nearly in their grasp_

_And the lion and the dragon will collide at last._

_Lives will be lost_

_Pain won't be spared_

_All will suffer in never ending despair." _

Draco dropped the piece of parchment back on the table as if it had gotten too hot to hold. "Well," he said. "That was cheery," Hermione silently agreed. "So who exactly was present when you claim to have made this prediction?" Draco asked, leaning forward slightly. Hermione completely forgot to listen to Trelawney's response when she saw the small part of Draco's back exposed. She wondered if his skin was as smooth as if looked.

Slowly, as to not arouse suspicion, Hermione reached her hand over, making sure to keep it hidden from Trelawney. The table blocked Sybill's line of vision, good, Hermione thought. She smirked to herself before she ran her finger across the exposed skin. Draco jumped at the contact, shivering. "I have no witnesses, but the Inner Eye knows all, so surely I cannot possibly be wrong," Trelawney was in the middle of saying. Hermione gently rubbed her finger along the part of his back that was just above his pant line, all the while continuing to look at Trelawney like she was actually paying attention.

"O- _Oh_-kay," he practically moaned, causing Hermione to giggle. Thankfully, Sybill was oblivious to the interaction.

"Will this be archived?" Trelawney asked eagerly. Draco opened his mouth to respond just as Hermione slipped all her fingers underneath his pant line and gently tugged on his boxers.

Draco gasped, his face heating. "We have to make certain this alleged prophecy holds accountability first," Trelawney frowned.

"But can't you see? The spirits that awakened as you read the prophecy are effecting you know!" she said excitedly. Hermione carefully concealed her snort. The old Professor thought that was what was affecting him?

"No one can be certain of this, as you have no witnesses during the time you made this prediction. How long after did you wait to decide to tell someone you had just made this 'prophecy'?" Draco asked as he began to squirm under Hermione's touch.

Hermione blocked out the reply as she moved her hand lower, grazing her palm against his lower back and allowing her fingers to play below his pant line, until she felt the beginning of the gentle curve. Draco's eyes flitted over to Hermione nervously. Slowly, she drew her fingers out, but slipped it under his shirt once more. She dragged her hand around slowly, still under his shirt, taking in every inch of his skin that she could. Hermione brought her fingers to caress his smooth hip bone. She was awarded with his hand flying down to grab ahold of his knee to refrain from making a sound.

"What do you think this prediction suggests?" Draco was asking. Hermione vaguely heard Trelawney launch into another airy response. She decided to get a little more daring, and she felt excitement rise in her. How thrilling it was to be touching someone like this with another person in the room, and so close to them. Hermione felt around his abdomen until she found the 'V' around his hips that Lavender and Pavarti were always obsessing about back in Hogwarts days.

Draco choked. "Y-yes, we'll take this into consideration, I assure you," His breath hitched as she ran her hand down the little line and to his pant line once more.

"Do you think I cannot see?" Trelawney exclaimed suddenly. Hermione's hand froze, still on his lower abdomen. Had she been caught? What one hell of a conversation this would be. Draco's eyes widened too, obviously thinking the same thing. Hermione prepared, an awkward excuse on her tongue, but their Divination professor was not finished. "Of course my prophecy is real if it is affecting you like this! Just look at yourself!" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and the tension in Draco's shoulders released at this proclamation. So she hadn't been caught, thank goodness.

Hermione turned her eyes up to look at Draco's face and an overwhelmingly smug feeling came over her. She really was affecting her co-worker. She saw what Trelawney was seeing. His face had become flushed and his jaw had tightened. His usually calm grey eyes seemed brighter, but also under strain like he was trying to hold something back_, gee, I wonder what_, sniggered Hermione to herself. But Hermione also saw what she couldn't see, like his hand tightening its grip on his knee and his slight hard-on. She knew that he could feel her eyes on him because he shifted his position in an attempt to hide his current state from her.

Hermione decided to experiment, why not? His shoulders tensed even more as her hand fluttered around his hips. Hermione began tracing his hard abs, and she allowed herself to grin slightly when his knuckles turned white.

"Yes, I see what you mean," Hermione actually felt an approving vibe come to her from Trelawney for the first time in her life. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" she asked innocently, putting a guiltless hand on his arm.

"This prophecy must be important if the spirits are speaking to us," Trelawney leaned forward in her seat, her eyes getting bigger, if that were possible.

"I think you're right, Professor, don't you, Draco?" Hermione asked in a light voice. Hermione decided to go for gold. She started fiddling with the zipper of his pants, pulling it down and up. When he didn't answer, he couldn't muster up any words, Hermione put her entire hand on his member.

Draco gasped openly. "I personally think that something about this must be important if you are responding like this," the hidden meaning beneath her words made Hermione chuckle. Draco's breath was coming fast and heavy. But Hermione; _if she was going to be evil, then might as well go full out;_ she wanted to make him respond _more_.

She put more pressure on her hand and began to rub her thumb against him. "Can you speak?" Hermione asked sweetly, feigning curious concern. Trelawney looked like she was having a field day. Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes. Count on Trelawney to be oblivious to anything but her Divination 'Seeing' crap. When Draco still didn't reply, she began to stroke him. A small sound emitted from the back of his throat. He was now completely hard, and Hermione was willing to bet that he was also completely humiliated. Draco squirmed again, trying to ease away from Hermione, but she put her hand on his chest in what could have been considered a casual way. To Trelawney it looked like a friendly way to see if a friend was alright.

Hermione felt his heart thumping fast beneath her fingertips. She casually brushed her thumb across his nipple, feeling it harden under her touch. Hermione dragged her hand down his chest, and she felt like she was in his bathroom once again. She was enjoying herself, but her grin fell a little when she looked up at Draco's face. He was pleading with his eyes for her to stop, and he was on a new level of desperate. Hermione felt a pang of understanding and guilt wash through her. How would she feel if she was completely turned on in front of her old Divination Professor, or any professor at that?

Hermione retracted her hand from where it was on his crouch. His knuckles regained a little bit of color at this point, but his breathing didn't return to normal just yet. Draco's lip trembled a little with each breath he took to calm himself down. He folded his hands in his lap to cover his current state, his eyes fixed on a tea stain on the table. As Draco regained his composure, or rather, tried to, Hermione was wondering how she could pass this off. It wasn't like the both of them could just forget that had happened. Hell, they were in a public place, sort of, if you consider Trelawney's attic like classroom public. Hermione gazed around, not many people probably came up here on free-will.

At this thought the trap door opened and McGonagall's head popped through. "Are we finished?" she asked in her regular, sharp tone.

"We have a break through!" Trelawney began, but for Draco's sake, Hermione cut her off.

"No, we haven't clarified anything," she corrected. "And we best be on our way," Hermione said hastily, and McGonagall couldn't look like she agreed more.

Trelawney looked at loss. "But…the spirits-" she tried.

"Aren't there, now we really must get going," Hermione snapped a little harshly, though McGonagall didn't scold her for it. Hermione stood to leave, along with Draco. She spared a glance at his pants. Thank goodness his little, ahem, problem was gone. That would have been awkward. Hermione shuddered at the thought of having to watch Draco explain to McGonagall and Trelawney.

_Looks like he managed to cool himself down_, Hermione sniggered slightly to herself. Hermione, Draco, and McGonagall walked the rest of the way in silence. After about a minute of walking through the castle, McGonagall paused, turning to face them. "I believe that you can find your way out, correct? I have more…business to attend to," McGonagall said shortly. Draco nodded, and McGonagall gave them each a quick nod, and even a small smile to Hermione, before she took off in the direction of the dungeons, where Slughorn's Potions class was. Hermione had a moment where she imagined McGonagall and Slughorn having an affair, why else would she talk to the man, but then she shook it out of her mind, deeply disturbed at why she would even think like that.

Again, Hermione decided to take her mind off of things by turning to look at Draco, only to find that he was already staring at her.

Draco's eyes were swimming with emotions. Hermione thought she could watch them all day. Suddenly he spoke to her. "I don't think I thanked you for the little outing last night," he said. Hermione gazed at him, confused, yet grateful he wasn't bringing up the recent incident.

"Don't worry about it, we both needed to eat," Hermione tried to brush it off easily, but something about his heated stare set a new tension she had never felt before pulsing through her veins.

There was something else glinting in his eyes too, was it vengeance?

Yup, it was.

_Oh no_, Hermione thought. Draco grinned wolfishly at her, and though Hermione was swayed by how sexy that grin looked on him, she decided it was best to stay alert.

Of course she didn't stay that way for too long.

Before Hermione could squeal, Draco had her back pressed up flat against the wall. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked, trying to twist her way out from beneath his arms. It was no use. Each hand was firmly planted on the way on either side of her, his arms forming a cage around her, trapping her in.

"I don't think you understand," Draco's voice dropped an octave, and Hermione's lip quivered. "I never got to thank you properly for dinner last night,"

"B-but," Hermione stammered. "You brought _me_ to dinner, it wasn't my idea-mhmm," Hermione's words were muffled when Draco pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Sorry for that sort of abrupt ending guys, and for the long update! I have been working on this chapter for a while, and even though all of your reviews have been awesome, for some reason I just didn't feel motivated. **

**But anyways, like it, hate it, suggestions or anything else for Dramione action or just comments on this story, let me know! Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovely readers! So I got back from my lovely Boston trip, it was very enjoyable! Thanks for the reviews and alerts that I got for the last chapter! And two more things before I get to the review responses then finally the story…

**If you guys could check out my one-shot ****Can You Feel My Heart Beating**** it would mean the world to me! :)**

**And….I beg you not to hate me by the end of this chapter.**

**tripleloopx**: Hey, thanks for letting me know about that little error! I completely didn't notice it, and I hope it didn't spoil the rest of the chapter for you!

**scaryneko**: I promise I'm not giving up on this story!

**prettyintink**: Thanks :)

**Willowpelt12**: Aww thanks! You have no idea how happy that makes me!

**Origurumi**: Thanks!

**shaymars**: Thanks, I'll try to get up the chapters as soon as possible!

**TwistedOwl**: Sorry! I SO didn't mean to make that last chapter a cliffhanger! It was not intended, like, at all, but I also didn't really plan on having him kiss her, it just sort of happened! I figured that Draco needed to have some sort of reaction after all of those, ahem, emotions that were building up in the Divination Room.

**Tardisbluephoenix**: Hehe thanks :)

**Impulse53669: **Thanks for the idea, I hadn't thought of that :)

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorite this story! **

* * *

Hermione was immediately taken by his warm lips. For a moment she stood, dazed between his arms, but then she snapped out of with. With no further hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her fingers went to his hair while his hands went to her waist, pulling her body flush against his. The kiss that had started out quite softly quickly turned passionate. Soon Draco's tongue was running along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Hermione all too quickly granted. Embarrassingly, she moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair and his tongue massaged hers.

Hermione began to play with the hem of his shirt before she slipped her hands under the fabric. She ran her hands up and down his chest, which she was beginning to become quite familiar with.

She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Hermione felt herself smirk against his kiss as he moaned. She had definitely never been kissed like this before, and she figured that Draco could have gotten the name Slytherin Sex God back in school based on just his snogging. Her mind was swept clean of any other thoughts as Draco began to move his hands down her back and…

Suddenly, a distinct thud was heard. It was the sound of a body hitting the floor. Hermione and Draco jumped apart, putting a good few feet between them. Both of the young adults, who were very flushed in the face, spun around, alarmed. What they saw shocked Hermione, making her rather concerned, and Draco snorted.

She gestured wildly to Minerva McGonagall, who was now passed out on the floor in a rather uncomfortable position. "Oh, now look at what you've done. She's out cold!" Hermione scolded, though it was just as much her 'fault' as his. Draco only offered her a lopsided grin in return.

When Draco didn't move to check to see if their old Professor was alright, Hermione sprung forward. She leaned down to check her pulse, yes, it was still there. Hermione didn't know what she would do if it weren't. "We need to get her to the hospital," Hermione concluded, though she was quite surprised that Minerva had passed out from seeing the two snogging. Draco shrugged.

"Okay," he said.

Hermione turned to him quizzically. "Well, are you going to help me or what?"

"What,"

"What?"

"Bastard," Hermione muttered once she caught on. Draco pretended to look wounded, clutching his heart. Hermione would've scoffed or even snorted at it if he hadn't succeeded in looking so damn adorable when he did it. Instead her breath caught it her throat, which was not something she was proud of. "Well, come on then," she ordered. Draco obeyed, lightly grabbing ahold of their Transfiguration Professor and heaving her to her feet.

"Heavier then she looks," he grunted, Hermione giggled. Draco sent a little glare at her. "Well, are you going to help me or what?" he mocked. Grumbling something on the lines of arrogant blondes, Hermione took one arm of McGonagall as Draco apparated them away to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Hermione squinted her eyes at the sudden and unexpected brightness. White walls, white floors, and lights that were couldn't-be-good-for-your-eyesight bright greeted her. The familiar antiseptic sanitized smell filled her nose as she breathed in deeply, reminding her of her parents dentist office.

Draco shifted the weight of McGonagall so that he was mostly supporting her when he noticed that Hermione was being taxed under the dense Professor. The trio hurriedly made their way up to the front desk. As they did so, Hermione stared curiously around the waiting chairs at the peculiar happenings that many unfortunate wizards and witches had stumbled upon. One poor wizard had antlers, another's skin was a sickly green and had large boils that were oozing. Hermione cringed at the other accidents she witnessed.

"Excuse me," Hermione said once they had reached the receptionist. The woman, who was probably in her early twenties, held up a finger, barely giving Hermione a glance as she scribbled away with her quill. Hermione cleared her throat, hefting up McGonagall a little so that the lady would recognize the situation. The woman, Kiana was what her name tag read, flitted her eyes up to Hermione. "Pardon me, but I need to get help for this woman right away," Hermione said.

Kiana had a bored expression on her face as she said in a rehearsed tone, "You're going to have to sit in the waiting room, just like everyone else," Hermione took a deep breath, trying not to let her frustration and growing impatience get the best of her. She was about to try again when a smooth voice washed over her.

"Kiana, what a flora name, am I correct in assuming its Hawaiian?" Hermione was gently pushed to the side as Draco stepped forward. She watched as Kiana's eyes bulged. "I can see the meaning of it is not mistaken," Draco leaned forward, gently tugging the quill from Kiana's hand. "Moon goddess," he purred, brushing the feather underneath her chin.

Hermione gave a small huff, annoyed that Draco could get her attention, but that annoyance rapidly turned to jealousy as he spurred a giggle from Kiana. But she didn't have a right to be jealous, right? She was just…co-workers with him…that had snogged only moments ago…yeah.

Kiana leaned a little closer to Draco, completely entranced. "Oh, is there anything I can…do for you?" said in a supposedly seductive voice. Hermione gagged. Draco gave a smirk that had Hermoine wishing he was looking at her and not the receptionist.

"I can think of numerous things you could do for me," he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip casually but suggestively.

Hermione felt her face heat by just standing near him. But she wasn't turning red, she was green with jealousy.

"However…" Draco gave a low laugh that was better than Godiva chocolate.

Yup, Hermione could die then and there happy.

"There are certain details that need more attention at the moment," he cocked his head back to where McGonagall was slumped in between them.

"I will get you the medical attention you require from one of our top healers immediately," Kiana said eagerly. Draco gave her a winning smile that made a certain brunette witch want to pee her pants.

Kiana, what was so _flora_ about that name, anyway?

"Excellent," he drew out the word, especially the 'C' by pronouncing it like an 'S', letting it roll of his tongue. Kiana's eye lids fluttered and Hermione swore she swayed on the spot.

With trembling fingers, Kiana looked over a chart. "You can go straight to room 135, its right down the hall," she said quickly.

"Thank you," Draco's voice sounded like velvet. Then he turned to Hermione. "You can start bringing her to the room, I just need a moment with Kiana," Kiana looked as if she had just seen Jesus Christ in person, while Hermione felt her heart plummet to the depths of hell.

"Of course," she said darkly, a cloud masking her face. Hermione hefted McGonagall with some difficulty and slowly started making her way down the hall, wanting to hear the conversation.

"Just so you know, I only award the few select people who help me out," Draco breathed. Hermione's breath hitched; he had said a similar line to her only minutes ago before he had snogged the living daylight out of her.

"Really?" Hermione heard a giggle. Their voices were getting softer due to the distance Hermione was putting between them, or were they getting lower from lust?

"I hope you don't have any major plans in place for tonight," Hermione stiffened, the Sex God was at work.

"My shift ends at 5:00," Kiana said, and Hermione turned to see if they were almost done. Something white hot was searing through her veins, she felt scorched and hurt. "Then I usually wait around here for a little while,"

"Then I'll make sure to meet you," Draco said, and Hermione's blood froze. McGonagall suddenly weighed more. Her arms grew weak. She watched in horror as Draco reached out his hand and lightly thumbed Kiana's necklace, which so conveniently dangled between her large, round breasts. "And make sure you are wearing this," he said seductively. He retracted his hand; was it Hermione's imagination or did he let his fingers follow the curve of her bosom; he gave her his trademark smirk before turning and starting towards Hermione. Draco threw a wink over his shoulder and Hermione's face hardened even more if possible.

His long strides brought him to her quickly, but Hermione wasn't in the mood to say anything. She pushed McGonagall into his arms, taking him by surprise, and stomped off down the hall.

She reached the room a bit before Draco because she wasn't slowed down by the weight of another human being. Hermione tried to get her emotions in check before he arrived. So what if Draco was instigating sex with other woman when Hermione was around. She shouldn't really care. She decided that she would try to focus on the bet instead of her weird feelings; she really did need to talk with Ginny.

Draco walked through the open door, and he seemed to carry McGonagall effortlessly. He placed her gently down onto the bed. Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath to erase all previous thoughts.

Hermione tried to fix her attention on the hospital room, the white bed, the window that allowed sunlight to shine through. She gritted her teeth but suddenly she felt hot breath washing down her neck and a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Why so tense?" Draco whispered in her ear. His hands gently massaged her shoulders and moved down to her arms. The lull of his low voice and the feeling of his chest pressed against her back made her want to allow her eyelids to flutter closed. She soon obliged, allowing her to lose herself in him.

"Eh hem," a small cough was heard from the doorway. Hermione's eyes sprang open, her cheeks gracing only a light blush. She risked a glance at Draco, whom, to her surprise, was flushed. The healer was a male, only a few inches taller than Hermione herself. He had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. From the looks of it, he was about their age, and he looked oddly familiar…

"Always seem to weasel yourself into trouble, don't you, Draco?" the man grinned. Realization hit her as she watched Draco chuckle.

"At least I know you'll always be there to patch me up, Theo," the two conversed like brothers. Theodore Nott Junior. Best friends with Draco during school, and it seemed that they still were. He was always the quiet one, and had never really insulted her, unlike his fellow Slytherins.

Gone was the weedy boy from school, replaced with a man that looked somewhat out of place with his boyish glee at seeing his least favorite professor unconscious.

Theo's eyes brightened. "How'd you manage?" he asked excitedly. Hermione stared at him in bewilderment.

"We didn't mean to do it!" she defended herself. But Hermione wasn't sure if she was only speaking for herself when she saw Draco conceal a snigger behind his hand.

"I guess you win that bet then, Drake," Theo turned to Draco with a wide grin plastered on his face. Draco chuckled, and Hermione decided that she'd rather not know what bets the two Slytherins had in their school days.

_Bets_, Hermione shuddered.

"So, what happened exactly," Theo busied himself in taking her pulse and other various things. He waved a hand behind him, looking like a flapping bird. "Have a seat,"

Draco and Hermione sat in the two of the five chairs on the edge of the room. Hermione was suddenly overwhelmed with the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well, we were called for Ministry business, confidential-"

"Trelawney was spewing bull shit again," Draco summarized. Hermione glared at him.

"_Confidential,_" she growled, but Draco merely shrugged. Theo nodded, seeming more interested in the story than the health of their old professor.

Theo shined a light in McGonagall's eye. "Makes sense,"

Hermione cleared her throat, pretending that she wasn't interrupted. "And…she may have seen something that…might have shocked her a bit," Hermione stumbled for words. Theo cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Meanwhile, Draco was smirking at Hermione's obvious discomfort.

"And what exactly was it that triggered this outcome?" Theo gestured towards McGonagall, who lay unmoving in the bed.

"Well, we, I, us, uh," Hermione choked on her words, while Draco just gave a shrug and a wiggle of his eyebrows that made Hermione want to snog him all over again.

"Oh, you know," was all he said.

"I see," Theo smirked. Hermione blushed furiously, to which Theo chuckled.

He put down whatever piece of equipment he was using to examine her and came to a conclusion. "She's just unconscious, she'll manage,"

"Damn, that's it. I was hoping you had finally done her in," Theo looked extremely disappointed, which alarmed Hermione, but Draco laughed.

"For a fleeting moment I had actually thought-" Draco began, but he was soon cut off by Hermione.

"Do not, complete that sentence,"

"I hear wedding bells," Theo chirped.

Hermione emitted a very un-lady-like snort. Theo just smiled at her knowingly, which to be honest, it creeped her out that he seemed to know something that she didn't.

The healer heaved McGonagall out of the bed and with some effort plopped her down so that she was slumped down in one of the chairs. To finish the look, he propped her feet up on a spare chair, then took the last seat for himself. Draco surveyed this scene. "Is it good for her to be like that?" he asked, and Theo shrugged.

"Eh,"

Hermione inwardly thanked herself that she never had Theo as her healer.

"So," Theo clapped his hands together. "How long have you two been together?" he rubbed his hands together as if he enjoyed stirring up mischief. Hermione berated herself; of course he loved mischief, this was Theodore Nott Junior, accomplice of Draco Malfoy, they were talking about.

Hermione shook her head. "We're not talking, we're…" she turned to look at Draco. What were they, exactly? They had done much more than what friends normally would, but they weren't together as a couple.

"Partners…?"

"Friends with benefits?" Draco offered, causing Hermione to turn beet red.

"Ah, so it's _that_ kind of relationship," Theo winked at Hermione. "Lucky girl, Hermione, you are one lucky girl,"

_Believe me, I know. _

Hermione flushed. "I wouldn't put our association to that extent,"

"Say what you want, darling," Draco winked at her, causing Hermione to melt in her shoes and her lower belly to pool with heat. Theo let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a cackle. Hermione feared his sanity.

All joking left Draco's face. "She's starting to creep me out," he motioned towards McGonagall. All three adults turned to their old Transfiguration Professor, who was slumped over in the chair. Draco muttered something about 'The Shining'.

"Well, you two are free to go, actually. I assume that McGonagall can handle herself when she wakes," Theo stood, escorting them to the door.

"See you around mate," Draco said.

"Just not in a hospital bed, I hope," Theo clapped him on the back. He nodded to Hermione.

"Thank you," she nodded back. With that, Theo scurried off in the opposite direction, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Hermione suddenly felt neglected.

She felt tossed aside. Would it always be like this? The moment a girl batted their eyelashes would Draco turn to them to quench his desires? He had completely forgotten about Hermione back at the front desk the moment Kiana had leaned forward and exposed more cleavage.

"Hermione," Draco caught her arm as she began to walk away. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Hermione shrugged his hand off.

"Her shift ends at five," she replied softly, tilting her head in the direction of Kiana.

Draco's brows furrowed in confusion, then smoothed out again. "Hey, don't be like that-"

Hermione whipped around to face him. "And why not?" she snapped at him. Draco looked taken aback, and was about to answer when another voice spoke.

"Draco?"

Draco turned around to see the face he least expected, and wanted, to see.

* * *

Ah, the conflict! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry, but it will all work out soon! Meanwhile, poor Hermione :( and bad Draco**. **

**I would like to challenge every reader to leave one review. Like it? Hate it? Just a hi or hello to let me know you're there, questions, comments or suggestions, let me know!**

**PLEASE READ! **Also, it'd be great if you could give me your opinion on something, for I am at a crossroads: a few chapters back Ron had that talk with Hermione about liking a girl, but he wouldn't say who. **Can you guys let me know who you think that girl he was talking about should be?** (Writers block :O ) That'd be awesome!

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! The review responses are below, and yes, I know that more of you reviewed, and I want to thank you for that, but I just wanted to say to these reviewers…**

**Daniela P**: I think I mentioned in chapter 7 that the wards at Hogwarts were lowered for Ministry use. I also totally forgot about Madame Pomfrey, but let's just say she was out, yes? ;) Lol glad to see you were paying close attention to detail, I didn't even notice and I wrote it!

**snakegirl98** and **playwright82**: Thanks for the suggestions! You'll find out next chapter!

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed/alerted/made favorite! **

* * *

No, it wasn't Lord Voldemort. But Draco found that he might have preferred it had been when he watched helplessly as his ex-girlfriend waltzed towards him.

Hermione recognized her from the multiple times she had seen her in his office at the Ministry. There was no mistaking the sun kissed skin, dark curls, long legs, and the signature family eyes of Astoria Greengrass.

"Astoria," Draco's shoulders tensed slightly and his words seemed almost strangled. "What brings you here?" he asked politely.

"Daphne tripped and broke her nose again, and since I was the only one with her, I decided to bring her here," Astoria replied airily. Draco nodded.

"Typical Daphne, right?" Hermione knew that Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's older sister, and Draco, had been good friends during Hogwarts. If she recalled correctly, she was a bit clumsy, which explained the use of the word 'again' in Astoria's sentence.

Draco looked at his feet awkwardly. "This is Hermione Granger, I'm sure you remember her from school, she was in my year," Astoria was two years behind them when they were in school.

Astoria gave Hermione a twisted smile. "Of course. Who doesn't know the great war hero, Hermione Granger?"

Her words chilled Hermione to the bone. The smile the beautiful brunette gave the older witch did not meet the eyes. _Her eyes_…they pierced Hermione like a sharp knife stabbing her in the abdomen. In all words, she looked very threatening. But why?

Hermione's eyes flickered back and forth between Draco and Astoria. From the time that she had read the tabloids, this was strongly encouraged (_forced_, was the word Hermione preferred) by Ginny, Hermione could remember that Astoria Greengrass had dated Draco for two years. They had appeared tightly knit, and Hermione knew she wasn't the only one who was shocked when the news of the break up hit the front page of the _Daily Prophet. _Hermione had assumed that they were a happy couple and had even expected Draco to propose to her soon.

Hermione cleared her throat, it had gone scratchy. "I best be going, I have plans to attend to, and so do you," Hermione said, referring to Kiana and Draco's rendezvous.

"Let me bring you home," Draco said hurriedly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine. And you two obviously have some catching up to do," Hermione said. Astoria was about to agree about needing time to talk with Draco when a voice cut her off.

"Actually, we have to run too,"

Daphne Greengrass peered over her sister's shoulder. Her nose had no trace of being broken, and her beautiful face was flawless once more.

"How's the nose?" Draco smirked, and Daphne's arm shot out at once and slapped Draco's arm. Draco yelped and ducked out of the way. Hermione grinned at the old friends.

"Bloody fantastic," Daphne said sarcastically, which looked out of place on her sweet face. Then she gave in and threw her arms around Draco, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug that shouldn't have been possible with her petite frame. Both Astoria and Hermione had their eyes narrowed. Finally Daphne disconnected herself from him.

"This is quite the little outing, isn't it, Tori? I'm catching up with all my friends," Daphne said cheerily. She even gave Hermione a smile, which surprised the Gryffindor. "But, we best get going," she tugged on Astoria's arm, who seemed reluctant. "See you around Draco, Hermione," she gave the two a knowing smile (what was with all the Slytherins doing that? It was sincerely starting to freak Hermione out) and dragged Astoria away. Draco grinned before grabbing Hermione's own arm and apparating them away.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Hermione grumbled as she stumbled in front of her apartment door. Draco shrugged in response, throwing her a sheepish grin. However, she refused to smile back at him. Did he find it funny, playing with her so much? She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of reaction. Hermione once again did a mental face palm when she had made a sort of rhyme. '_At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet,". _

"Well, thank you, and make sure that you review those files on Trelawney again some time tonight," Hermione inwardly winced at the thought of what he may be doing tonight. Draco nodded, sensing her dismissal. He opened her door for her and held it open while she stepped inside. He turned to leave when he didn't get any other sort of reply.

"Oh, and Hermione," Draco paused at her door. Hermione looked up expectantly.

"Two can play a game,"

And with that he closed her door.

* * *

_'Two can play a game_,' the words rang through her mind. What did that mean? Hermione sank to the ground, her back against the door and her head in her hands.

"Rough day?"

Hermione sprang to her feet, alarmed. Her hand flew to her pocket to grab her wand, but she paused when she saw the intruder. Her shock turned to recognition, then to a glare. "I was going to eat that!" she accused.

Ginny Weasley shrugged, waving the spoon to the tub of chocolate ice cream in front of her. "What can I say? It was lying around, untouched-"

"In my freezer," Hermione pointed out.

"-And my kind heart extended out to it as I welcomed it into my warm embrace happily, where it could meet a life of joy as its flavors burst in my mouth, the chocolate sliding down my throat-"

Hermione exclaimed exasperated. "Enough already!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You, my friend, are in the serious need of the healing powers of chocolate icecream. Get your butt over here," she patted the stool at the counter she was eating at. Hermione sulked over and sat down moodily in the chair while Ginny hopped up and grabbed an extra spoon, shoving it in Hermione's hands. Hermione accepted it gladly, and dug her spoon into the tub, which she found was half empty. She turned to the red head with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay, so I admit, my day hasn't been amongst the grandest of days either," Ginny explained.

Hermione giggled. "How long have you been sitting here?"

Ginny seemed to think about this for a moment. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell you that,"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll forever wonder how I managed to consume that much icecream in so little time,"

Hermione decided to leave it at that.

"So, what's up?" Ginny asked, leaning on her elbows. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing really," she received a glare from Ginny, "I'm okay," insert another glare here, "Just being a jealous moron I guess," it was starting to freak Hermione out "I don't feel like talking about it" Seriously, it was a dead on stare that could have made Voldemort quiver.

"Would you cut it out!"

"So there is an 'it'," Ginny said triumphantly. Hermione spooned a large mouthful of icecream into her mouth, savoring the taste of it before she continued.

"Yes, there is, I just-I can't-Oh, I don't know," Hermione dropped her spoon on the counter where is landed with a clatter. The ringing of metal was the only sound for a while. Finally Ginny spoke.

"Tell me what's wrong, Hermione," she said softly. Hermione knew that if she started to explain, then the floodgates would open. She wouldn't be able to control what came out, but it was better to let it out than to form cracks in the damn she had carefully constructed.

"It's like he's playing with me, at my own expense! He acts like he likes me one moment then the next he's off flirting with Jasmine. 'Oh, let's snog Hermione then see what happens when I start sex talking to another woman in front of her'. It's like he wants to see me break! I can't stand it, I can't stand him! He shamelessly flirts with other woman whenever I'm around, and I don't want to know what he does when I'm not there to see it. Like right now he's probably screwing Kiana back at his apartment after that lovely chat with his ex."

Ginny put a spoonful of icecream in Hermione's mouth before she continued.

"Then he has the nerve to ask me what's wrong, and leave me with the parting words of 'Two can play a game'. Well, isn't he so smart, so clever, yes!

Ginny stopped, staring at Hermione wide eyed. "What did you just say?"

Hermione frowned. "I said that he told me that two can play a game," Ginny suddenly broke out in a smile. "Why are you smiling?" she was now very confused.

"Good God Hermione! They call you the brightest witch of your age!" Ginny said excitedly. "Can't you see?"

"Evidently not," Hermione shuddered at how freakishly similar she had sounded like Snape when she pronounced every syllable.

"He's jealous!"

Hermione stared at Ginny blankly before putting a hand to her forehead. "Gin, are you feeling alright?" Ginny pushed her hand off.

"I'm fine, Hermione. The question is, are you?"

Hermione stared at the red head in exasperation. "Did you just miss my rant? I'm far from fine!"

"Tell me, what are you feeling right now?" Ginny ignored her.

"Ginny-"

"Just sum it up in a few words,"

"Frustrated, upset, I guess…jealous," Hermione admitted. A look of satisfaction crossed Ginny's face.

"Then he has achieved his goal," Hermione was seriously starting to wonder if she should check Ginny into an Insane Asylum.

"…What?"

"I think that Mister Malfoy was trying to make you jealous,"

Hermione thought back. If so, he had a terrible way of expressing it. She thought back to the way his eyes flitted over to hers when he made Jasmine laugh, or how he made her feel when he talked with Kiana, (she wanted to murder Kiana brutally). "But why?"

"Think, Hermione, remember that day my brother came to visit you in your office, and Draco came in?" Ginny prodded. Hermione did remember, she remembered the hurt that had registered on Draco's face when he saw their hands linked, the smiles, the laughter and hugs…

Hermione nodded slowly. "But what are you trying to say? And how did you know about that…?"

"Hermione, imagine how that made Draco feel," Ginny said quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, we were just being friendly to each other, nothing romantic. Ron is one of my best friends,"

"But what do you think it looked like to him?"

"Two friends interacting," Hermione said simply.

"No Hermione, it looked like you and Ron were back together again. Think, you had been all over Draco with this bet, seducing him and making him feel…special. I bet he hasn't felt that way since he broke up with Astoria. Then you go and start fussing over Ron, seeming to completely turn your back on him. If he thought before you were harboring feelings for him when you first lay a hand on him in the shower that night, he probably now thinks you were just using him…and…you kind of are,"

Realization hit her fast and hard. "I'm willing to say that he was scared to show what he was really feeling because you seemed so unstable to him. I think he wanted to make you jealous to try and show that you weren't really affecting him. So he did it the only way he knows how."

Hermione felt overwhelmingly guilty, before she felt anger. "So you're saying that this is _my_ fault? That _I'm_ using him because of a bet _you_ created? All I'm doing is trying to win this bet, Ginny, not to get some guy all jealous over me," she felt a twinge in her chest when she said this, but she ignored it.

Ginny shook her head. "Don't turn this on me. I was just explaining the reason behind his actions. If you're upset, go talk to _him_ about it, don't yell at me,"

"But he's probably off shagging some girl right now. Remember, he arranged a one-night stand right in front of me!" Hermione began to raise her voice.

"Yes, Hermione, I remember you telling me that. But do you really believe that's going to happen?"

"Of course it will happen! You should have seen the way he threw himself at her!"

"Only because you were there! No man would ever arrange a sex date with another woman when he already has someone he is interested in. No one is that shameless, Hermione, not even Draco, despite what you believe,"

"Then that just proves that he's not interested in me!" Hermione felt her anger boiling. Hermione didn't want to fight with Ginny, she as just trying to help, even though she couldn't yet see how.

"He's insecure!" Ginny yelled, slamming her spoon down on the table.

Hermione scoffed "That's the stupidest thing you have said to me all night, Ginerva,"

"Oh really?" Ginny sneered. "And why is that? Imagine being the great, Draco Malfoy,"

"The egoistical brat whose head is too big to fit through the door," Hermione shouted, shocked at the sneer upon Ginny's face.

"How about the man who is never given a chance to feel wanted for himself? The man who girls bend over backwards for his looks, body, money, sex, everything that has nothing to do with who he is as a person,"

"He's insecure," Ginny said softly. "He's not going to want to do what people say he does willingly to prove them right. You've always prided yourself in looking deeper, Hermione. Seeing the good in everyone. Hermione, open your eyes and see the man who is unsure of himself, who is trying to see if the woman, possibly the only woman, he has ever wanted like this, is just like the rest."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "But I am like the rest," she said quietly. "I doing this bet for his body," she trailed off. Ginny put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be, you know. Sure, you are seducing him, but you practically just admitted that you have other intentions besides the obvious reasons. You were so jealous to think that another woman could make him smile. You're growing feelings for him," Ginny said gently, smiling at her. Hermione shook her head, she didn't have feelings for him.

"So why was your day hard?" Hermione changed the subject.

The smile that had brightened Ginny's face disappeared in a heartbeat. "Ron has something to tell you," she wrung her hands.

Hermione's brow furrowed, slightly worried. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly. Ginny stood, pressing her lips together.

"You'll find out tomorrow,"

"Gin-"

"You're not going to like it, it's bad timing…" Hermione's heart plummeted. _Oh no,_ she thought.

"Hey Ginny, I'm really tired," Hermione began, and Ginny nodded in understanding. She gave Hermione a hug.

"You go get some sleep so that you are well rested for tomorrow," Ginny said, letting go. "And…do you mind if I take that?" she pointed to the icecream container. Hermione chuckled.

"Go right ahead," she smiled. Ginny gave her a thankful grin.

"Great, thanks Hermione!" she said, before she apparated away.

* * *

The pillow felt soft under her head, the sheets clinging to her frame. So many thoughts were swimming through her mind. She felt very bad for fighting with Ginny, but that brought up the question; was Draco really just playing around with other woman to get a reaction from her? And then of course there was the matter of what Ron had to say.

She curled up under her covers, wondering what could possibly await her tomorrow.

* * *

**Fast update, huh? This chapter did not run like I had planned, and I hope it's not too confusing. Just to recap in case you are lost:**

**-Ron has something important to tell Hermione, which we can guess has to do with the advice he wanted earlier on**

**-Ginny suspects that Draco is being a jerk to make Hermione jealous. Ginny thinks that Draco wants to see if Hermione will react.**

**-Astoria is back, which can never be good**

**-Ginny absolutely adores icecream**

**-Hermione is more confused than ever, and…**

**-Theo enjoys stirring up trouble XD**

**Review :) Please help me break 100 reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay! My life has been crazy these last couple of weeks, but I have been writing parts of this chapter when I have had the time, so if it seems a little patchy, or the writing style a little different, that's probably why, so I apologize ahead of time! Thanks so much for the reviews you have all given me, it broke 100! *does a happy dance* That's the first time that has ever happened and I can't tell you how happy I am :) **

***cough* ANYWAYS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

An Empty Frame

It turns out that it was harder to sleep than normal. Yes, Hermione's mind was usually crammed with thoughts flying about, but at the moment, it was impossible to even breathe. She sat up in bed, pushing off the covers, groaning when she realized that the sun was just starting to rise.

So that's why Hermione was up, too early for anyone else, and too early to be spreading butter on toast. She absently stabbed through the piece of bread with her knife. She continued to butter anyways. Hermione desperately needed to get rid of some of her thoughts. She was guilt ridden, confused, upset…her life had been great before… Draco. It had been running smoothly before Draco Malfoy entered her life so intimately.

But it really wasn't his fault, now, was it? He didn't ask for Hermione to come barging in on him while he was in the shower (she shuddered in delight at the memory) and he didn't beg for her to seduce him like that. So…it was Hermione's fault that her life was like this? For some reason this didn't sit well with her. No, it was Draco's fault for being so gorgeous that she felt the need to act on her desire. God damn beautiful people.

Hermione sighed_, did I really just think that?_ What a lovely conclusion to start off the morning!

* * *

_Pop_, Hermione strode forward with an air of confidence, tilting her head up slightly when she passed Jasmine. Hermione was still not thinking of Jasmine in the lightest of graces after her little flirting bout with Draco. In fact, Hermione nearly brushed by Jasmine without saying anything, but Jasmine greeted her, not noticing anything was wrong. "Good morning, Miss Granger," Jasmine chirped. She was in too good of a mood for the older witch. She inclined her head tiredly.

"Jasmine," she said, her voice sugar-coated yet had an underlying coldness that could make a grown man shiver.

"How was your time with Draco yesterday?" asked Jasmine, leaning forward to hand Hermione her mail. Hermione accepted it graciously, before Jasmine's words registered in her mind. Memories that had been flashing through her thoughts all morning resurfaced, and Hermione's cheeks flooded with color. Jasmine couldn't possibly know, could she? _No, of course she didn't_, Hermione chided herself, _I'm just overreacting._

"Our visit to Hogwarts was…effective," Hermione searched for the right word. She smirked to herself. Effective was the word she used to describe her day with Draco. Yet 'effective' to what degree?

Then another thought hit her. Jasmine had called Draco, well, 'Draco'. Not 'Mister Malfoy' or any other formal use of addressing him. A small twinge of annoyance filled her. "Right, well, I am expecting a visitor about midday, Jasmine, so if you would-"

"Of course, miss," Jasmine hurried to say. Her bright blues eyes were glancing eagerly at something, rather someone, behind Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned to find that Draco had arrived (in a light purple button down shirt that was _so_ his color) and Jasmine's attention was no longer on her. Hermione cleared her throat, not bothering to be subtle. Jasmine jerked her eyes from the beautiful (damn him) man with some difficulty, forcing herself to turn back to Hermione, who noted the displeasure on her face. Frowning slightly, Hermione gave her a somewhat cold look before opening her office door, turning to find Jasmine beginning to bat her eyelashes before it closed.

Restricting a growl of frustration, Hermione stomped over to her desk, throwing her bag onto the table. Mail splayed across her usual neat table top, and her bag-tossing succeeded in knocking over multiple items on her desk. Sighing, she began picking everything up and setting it right again, when her fingertips connected with the smooth wood of the picture frame.

She delicately picked up the frame. It held nothing. No memories. It was just an empty frame.

What if she put a picture of her parents in it? Although Hermione wasn't sure where to find one, she thought after. Harry? No, he was getting married, and that would be just plain weird to put a picture of her best guy friend on her desk to stare at all day. She would have to have something nice in it, someone nice to look at if she were to fill the cursed frame. But who would she enjoy looking at day after day?

...

Hermione slammed her head on the table. Why did Draco-_fucking whatever his middle name is_-Malfoy always pop into her mind at the worst possible moments?

I mean sure, he would be quite nice to stare at, it would certainly be easy on the eyes…

Hermione frowned, tossing the object back down on the table again and shaking such thoughts from her mind. "Looks like you'll be with me from start to finish," she murmured, before settling down in her chair to review a complaint about Trelawney…

* * *

Her first few hours of the work day passed by Draco-free, which Hermione was jumping with joy for, however her heart sunk considerably when a knock sounded on the door and Jasmine's head poked through. "Your visitor has arrived, are you ready for me to allow him in?" Hermione nodded in response, brushing imaginary lint off of her clothes. As foretold, Ronald Weasley strode through the door, a shy smile on his face.

"Hullo, Ron," Hermione greeted, standing up and going around her desk to meet him with a hug. Ron squeezed back, and held her for a little longer than necessary.

"Hey," he said softly in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. Hermione involuntarily took a step back, putting a good few feet between them.

"So what brings you here?" she tried to keep her voice strong, while in truth, her heart was racing. Her nerves were tingling uncomfortably and a nasty feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach. Ron too took another step back, his face suddenly serious.

"This isn't really the place I had in mind for telling you…" he trailed off, his eyes flickering around uncertainly. Unease was slithering around the office like a snake. Hermione mentally slapped herself once more, why was she associating herself with snakes? Damn you sexy Slytherins… "What do you say about me taking you out for lunch?"

Taken aback, Hermione's mouth dropped open. "F-for lunch?" she stuttered, though she wasn't quite sure why. "I, uh, you, we, um, er, sure," she went through numerous pronouns before she settled on agreeing. Hermione stared up at her friend. She had known him for so long, _please don't do anything stupid_, Hermione begged silently, _please_. Ron smiled brightly at her, the same smile she had seen from the opposite side of the table in the Great Hall for years. When Hermione snapped back to her senses, she noticed him watching her expectantly. "Ehm, what?" she asked, shaking her head. Ron chuckled, sweeping his hand in front of him.

Then he said like a gentlemen "After you," Hermione gulped did as he said, however she was suddenly hit with a pang. He sounded like a gentlemen, he sounded like _Draco_. Her lip was beginning to feel numb from chewing on it, and she felt a little nudge in the small of her back. Hermione whipped around to see Ron staring at her, amused yet again. "Usually after you really means after you, are you going to make me wait here all day?" he asked, eyes twinkling. Hermione realized to her embarrassment that she hadn't moved an inch since she came to the revelation.

"Oh!" she gasped, and she hurried out the door. Of course, Hermione should have known that she couldn't go off with Ron that easily. As the duo stepped out of Hermione's office door, they were immediately greeted by Jasmine's wide blue eyes. She not so secretly gave Hermione a thumbs up. The young blonde seemed thrilled to see Hermione and Ron together going on a 'date', but Hermione wasn't sure if the happiness was genuine, or if she was just giddy off the fact that Hermione was out of the way so Draco was free.

Speaking of the platinum blonde Slytherin, he chose to make an appearance at that precise moment. He pushed open his office door, a handful of parchment in his hand, "Jasmine, did you see where I put-" he stopped dead upon seeing Hermione. His words remained trapped on his lips, in the comical expression of 'cat got your tongue'. Hermione found nothing comical about this situation. She stopped walking too as they both stared at each other. The parchment slipped from his hand and fluttered to the floor, but Draco took no notice. He seemed to be searching for words, to be willing his feet to move, but they were not complying. Jasmine chose that unwise moment to jump in.

"Are you two going out?" she asked enthusiastically and Hermione watched her wide blue eyes flicker between Draco and her. Draco's own eyes were switching back and forth between Hermione and something behind her. Hermione felt her stomach drop when she noticed that it was Ron.

"Yes, actually, we're going out for lunch," that was when Hermione noticed that he still had his hand pressed to the small of her back. If possible, her stomach swooped lower, along with her heart when she noticed the obvious hurt expression on Draco's face. Draco turned his face down a little so that Hermione couldn't look into his eyes. Meanwhile, Jasmine was squealing.

"Oh, I hope you two enjoy yourselves! It's about time a man's come and swept her off her feet," Jasmine winked at Hermione while Draco tried to swallow. His throat had suddenly felt constricted, and was tightening rapidly by the second. "Just make sure you are back in time from lunch. Actually, what time do you need her back, Draco? We wouldn't want to take away any quality time, if you know what I mean," Jasmine turned to Draco after this suggestive comment, along with the rest of the people in the room, Hermione and Ron.

Draco was staring intently at a spot on the floor a little in front of his foot, and he seemed quite intrigued by it. _He didn't need her back, what he needed was for her to not leave_. He didn't trust himself to speak, but he knew that he had to. Draco opened his mouth, praying that his voice wouldn't betray his now throbbing heart. "Oh, umm…" Draco's throat tightened further and he struggled for breath as Ron slipped his arm protectively around Hermione. Draco could have told himself that Ron merely had brotherly intentions, but the way that Jasmine was throwing suggestive winks and movements and thumbs up at Hermione quickly deluded any such hopeful thought. He glanced up quickly to see everyone waiting for his answer. "I...I-I…take your time, we're in no rush, right?" he tried to throw in a weak smile but it turned out to more of a grimace.

"Right," Ron agreed while he took Hermione's arm. Draco's eyes tracked the movement like a hawk before they moved back to the floor. He bit his lip fiercely and gave a quick nod before quickly going back into his office, lightly shutting the door behind him.

Hermione's chest felt heavy, but she tried to rid the thought. If Draco thought that her and Ron were dating, then so be it, he had done the same thing to her, right? And he seriously couldn't be that effected, she and Draco hadn't even been dating in the first place, it was more of an unofficial thing, not even that. He had no right to pout about a potential relationship. Again Hermione shuddered, glancing up at Ron and trying to sort out his true intentions.

Only time would tell, and as Ron clasped Hermione's arm, "Ready?" Hermione could only give a tight nod, because if she were to speak, her voice would too betray her throbbing heart.

* * *

Wow, okay, that chapter ended up being way shorter than I intended it to be. I was going to go on and show Hermione and Ron's lunch and all in this chapter, but I ran out of time, and I don't have much time to say anything to you guys right now!

To say a few things before I say goodbye for now, I hope you liked it! And wow, 122 reviews *eek!* Thanks so much to all of you! Virtual hugs for you all :) I'm sorry for the wait, I think it's been almost a month? :/ Sorry guys, and with school starting up, I have no idea how much time I'll have! However, I'll try and make this a priority!

But on the upside, tomorrow's my birthday, yay, 15 years old! So consider this chapter a goodie bag from me to you :)

Until next chapter,

Mandy xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**A quick note: So my dog (he's a wiener dog lol) decided it would be cool to sit on my laptop keys. I guess he couldn't control his muse. So if there are random letters or misspelled words, which I think I got them all corrected though I'm not sure, please note that it's my darling doggies typing, kay? **

* * *

Hermione fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt. Ron was continuously casting odd side glances at her, and he got a goofy grin on his face whenever she caught him looking. Seeing her nervous antics, Ron took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, but it felt like her hand was being slammed in a door. She loved Ron, she honestly did, but it was in a sisterly way.

The breeze lifted her hair off her neck, which was starting to tense and get slick with sweat because of her intense nerves. Her hand still tingled from where he had touched it, but not in the love struck kind of way. It was uncomfortable.

Ron had apparated the pair of them to a secluded alley way so that no muggles would see them and get suspicious when they popped out of thin air. He led her out and onto the busy sidewalk, which was bustling with midday foot traffic. After dodging many footfalls that would have been exceptionally painful to Hermione's feet, Ron brought her in front of a café. "What do you say?" he asked her, looking at her carefully.

Hermione turned her gaze to the petite café. With blue shingles and a deep red door, the little restaurant was a refreshing sense of color to the city. The wooden steps were worn from the thousands of footsteps that had fallen on them, and just before the door was a brown welcome mat that looked as if it had been welcoming people for centuries.

Hermione smiled to herself. It was the perfect place to curl up in on a rainy day with a good book, sipping coffee and taking in its warmth. "It's adorable," she said happily, almost forgetting her potential misery. Ron's face brightened immensely.

"Great!" he said cheerily, and her mood dropped once again. The little bell rang when the door was opened and closed, and the light sound made Hermione's head jumble. The café wasn't crowded, only a few people occupied the tables. Ron led her to a table in the back. Not just the back. The very back. The very back where people tend to make confessions in all of those dramatic muggle movies that Hermione indulged herself in. Hermione rolled her eyes discreetly; she really needed to get her priorities straight.

Once they were both sitting down, a silence that was slightly awkward for Hermione but quite casual for the strikingly oblivious redhead, followed. Hermione, being what she hoped was the stronger one in this situation decided to speak. She cleared her throat unnecessarily,

"So, is there anything you wanted to tell me…?" Hermione prompted slowly. Ron gave her an odd look, and Hermione wished that there were more people there so he wouldn't have heard her.

"Not quite yet. Let's just be two friends having lunch, sound good?"

Ah, so like a Weasley to ignore an awkward situation. This was far too strange to ignore. If this was how two friends were supposed to socialize then Hermione was tempted to lock herself up in her apartment for the rest of the century.

Secretly, Ron was amused as he watched Hermione's inner turmoil. He knew that she must be wondering why he had brought her here, and that her mind was over analyzing the situation they were in. Chuckling quietly to himself, he ordered two cups of coffee from a passing waitress as Hermione remained lost in thought.

Hermione was trying to look anywhere but Ron. Her brown eyes flitted around the little café, until her eyes rested on the table in front of her. It was made of cheap granite, and there was a stain marring a portion of it, from what she assumed was coffee. Her own mug of coffee was slid in front of her suddenly, and it took a moment for Hermione to adjust to the change of scenery.

"So, er, what's this all about, Ron? You're not one to take girls out, act super polite and sweet, bring them to a cute café, to a secluded corner that has its hint of romanticism…" oh dear god what was she saying? She certainly wasn't helping herself here!

Ron's face remained impassive, which was a shocker. He really had changed from the boy with dirt on his nose on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione would never describe Ron as impassive. His emotions were always blatant on his face, and even the least skilled of body readers could tell exactly was Ron was thinking, down to the T.

"We haven't seen each other in a while, and I feel like our relationship has been lacking…in many departments,"

"Oh? Our relationship. How so?" Hermione squeaked out, taking an overly large gulp of her coffee to cover up her lack of speech. Unfortunately, the fates were against her, for as she took a sip one of the two fateful things to happen to her in that seemingly innocent café happened.

One, the liquid was piping hot, and it burned the inside of her mouth. Acting on instinct, Hermione spit out the coffee. This would have resulted in relief for her and her tongue, alas, a certain Ronald Billius Weasley was in the line of fire. And so the dark brown coffee spluttered across the table. Towards him. And his face. And his white shirt.

It all happened in slow motion. Hermione watched in horror as it flew in the air. Realization dawned in Ron's eyes (something she never thought she'd see in her lifetime) along with dull dread that he couldn't avoid the inevitable. The two seemed to make eye contact as someone's scream pierced the dawn and-

No, I'm just kidding, there was no scream piercing, but I had to make this somewhat dramatic, no?

Anyways, the coffee splattered across Ron, hitting him in the face and across his perfectly pressed shirt. Of course, he reacted as if he had been hit by a two ton hippopotamus. He collapsed to the floor and began rolling around like a madman. Hermione, who out of the usual goodness of her heart, would have knelt down to nurse his obviously wounded ego, and perhaps provide him with a napkin. However, her attention was caught by none other than Ginny Weasley as she flung herself against the café window, pressing herself flat to it, much resembling the classic chalk outlined dead body position at crime scenes.

Fitting, no?

Giving a small scream of surprise, Hermione's hand swept back from the napkins she was reaching for, causing the salt shaker to go flying through the air, efficiently sprinkling Ron with a dash of salt before plunking down on his head with a resounding 'Ooff'.

This miniature James Bond movie worthy moment was only noticed by Hermione and Ron, as they were in the "secluded corner of romanticism."

Thankfully, Ron was seeing dancing hippogriffs and his back was to the window that his sister was plastered to. Hermione shook herself out of her surprise and focused Ginny's nose, which was smushed into a funny expression. She watched as the red head lifted an arm and pressed a piece of blank paper to the window.

_What was going on __now__?_

Recognizing Hermione's state of confusion, even if she had to go a little cross-eyed to do so, Ginny brought down the paper and pulled out a pen, biting down on the cap so that she could take it off and began scribbling madly. Once she was finished, Ginny nodded to herself in approval and daintily put the cap back on, once again pressing the page to the window.

**Hermione we need to talk!**

Hermione was currently giving Ginny the _are-you-mad_ look. Did she honestly think that Hermione could just stop and chat whilst she was in the middle of a mess?

_I'm a bit busy! _Hermione mouthed to the youngest Weasley. She prayed that Ginny would understand. She seemed to get it, because she was soon scratching out a response after she once again wrenched the cap off with her teeth.

**Assulting my brother?**

Hermione believed that her shocked look was enough to state, _What? No!_

Ginny shook her head slowly as if she were disappointed in her. **And to think I thought higher of you…**

Hermione decided to turn her back now as there was no changing Ginny's set mind.

"Ron, I am _so_ sorry-" Hermione began, her hands raised out in front of her in the universal calm-yourself signal, but her words were cut off by an unexpected bout of laughter. The brunette gaped.

"Oh thank Merlin this happened, something to laugh about. To think I was worried that this entire thing would be awkward!"

What did Hermione say about men and obliviousness? Oh yes, a mind refresher.

Rolling her eyes and mumbling apologies, she grabbed his hand and tugged him up. He excused himself to the bathroom to clean up, and too soon for Hermione he was back and sitting in front of her again, a bit of coffee still evident on his shirt.

"I guess I have to cut to the chase, lunch ends soon," he began. "So, you know that you mean a lot to me. But It's not sisterly affection, Hermione," he paused to let her comprehend what he was saying. Ron leant forward, his arm inching closer to the stain on the table. "It's so much more than that,"

Hermione said cautiously, "What are you saying?"

"You always said that being honest is the best way to go, right?"

"To put it bluntly, yes," Hermione frowned slightly, her stomach twisting into tighter knots by the second.

"I'm going to be flat out honest with you," Oh Merlin, this was it. What would she say? How would she react? Hermione didn't know what she would do if Ronald Weasley was in love with her. He was one of her best friends, and they had already agreed that what they had was gone.

"Remember back when we kissed, in the Chamber of Secrets, and how we dated? Technically, we never broke up,"

Hermione's heart stopped. It clenched in her chest so much that it hurt. No, they had gotten over their relationship, hadn't they? Sure, she had spent the majority of her school years in love with the ginger, but things were different now; people were different now, Ron was different now, Hermione was different now, and _he_ was different now…

"So that's why I'm asking you for permission to date another girl,"

"Ron, I really don't think-wait _what_?"

Her stomach, which had recently lodged itself in her throat, had just dropped back down so suddenly into its rightful place that Hermione saw stars. She coughed in a way that she thought was subtly, but it sounded like a horse coughing up something vile. _How pleasant_, she thought sarcastically.

"That's right," Ron sat back, a big smile plastered on his face. It was like he had been playing with her the entire time. Odd, Ron wasn't one to be mischievous as so. That job belonged to Fred, George, and the evil one that she sadly called her best friend, Ginerva.

Hermione didn't know what to say. "Oh! I, uh, of course you, I, wait _what_?"

Ron laughed aloud at Hermione's state of confusion. He would need a mental picture of this one. "I'm asking you if I have your permission to date another girl. I was worried that things might not have been totally cleared up between us, so I decided to ask you,"

"Wow…that was actually…very generous of you," Hermione said in shock. Ron being generous? That's like Draco being a red head. _Again with Draco_…Hermione face palmed.

"Yes, I'm capable of being so, thank you very much,"

Relief washed over Hermione like a tsunami. Ron wasn't in love with her. She didn't have to be in love with him back. Their friendship was still solid. "Ron, I will always see you as a brother. What we had one time is now over, and those experiences shaped us. And, well, thank you," Hermione was still flustered but she had one question burning at her mind. "So who is the girl?"

Ron's grin fell and the room seemed to darken. "This was the part I'm worried about," the knot tightened in her stomach once more.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you think I won't like the girl?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione, even though you are brilliant, you've always been very narrowed minded about your views," Hermione's eyes turned to slits as she stared at him suspiciously.

"Oh really? And how am I 'narrow minded'?"

Ron, sensing that he was in dangerous territory, put his hands up cautiously, showing her that he meant no harm. "I just mean that sometimes you don't give people the chances they deserve to redeem themselves,"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "It's not lavender, is it?

His face hardened.

_Oh God._

"Ron, I-" the man in question cut her off sharply.

"No, for your information it is not Lavender, though she has been very helpful with my relationship thus far. She helped me get together with her,"

His voice stabbed her heart. Ron had never talked to her like that before, even when he was piping mad. It made Hermione feel sick. She tried to calm the situation a little by asking,

"Okay, who is 'her'?" she was not prepared when Ron shot back at her calmly,

"Pansy Parkinson,"

Silence was thick in the air until Hermione burst into laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me! Pug-face Parkinson? You're joking, right?" She giggled, but saw the serious look on Ron's face. "You are serious,"

"Yes, I am, and I would appreciate it if you didn't disrespect my girlfriend,"

Hermione was suddenly very ashamed of herself. Her thumbs twiddled in her lap. "I'm sorry. I thought you were kidding around. So, Parkinson? H-how long has this been going on?" Hermione stuttered to find the right words. Ron decided to try and find peace, after all, he didn't want to fight with one of his best friends.

"I asked her out the day you told me to go for it in your office. We had accidently bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. And…we hit off. I owled her the next day and she agreed to spend that day with me, and we sort of blossomed from there,"

Hermione giggled, but not in a malicious way. It was teasing. "I've never seen you look so love sick in my life,"

"I am not lovesick!" Ron defended himself, his face turning pink. Hermione laughed some more, and was relieved to see that Ron cracked a smile.

"You SO are! Look at you, you need a mirror,"

"No need. There's a window behind you. And, ahem, I suggest you do what Ginny says," confusion transformed into rapid blooming horror then the urgent need to murder the fiery red head. Suppressing her inner evil, Hermione reread the statement on the piece of paper, written in bold letters to ensure that everyone in the café could see,

**Hermione Granger I need to talk to you right now! If you don't come out here then I'll send Draco over to snog you senseless again!** (this last statement was followed by a winky face.)

"Oh my god," Hermione breathed out, and Ron burst into a fit of laughter. By that time a few people had given her "secluded corner of romanticism" many strange looks, or maybe they were looking at her. She turned red and hid her face behind her hair while she waited for Ron to finish.

"I didn't. Know. You and. Draco's relationship. Was. To. That. Extent!" Ron huffed out, trying to regain his breath. Hermione glared at him, and he calmed himself respectably. "Okay, I'm sorry. But really, if that twat tries anything-" Hermione secretly knew that it most likely wouldn't be Draco to try anything, as she did seem to be the dominant one in their relationship thus far "I'll snap his arm off,"

Hermione patted Ron's arm. "You do that," she said, knowing that Ron wouldn't stand a chance to Draco's athletic build. Pouting miserably, Hermione laughed at her friends face before she turned serious. "About the…_Pansy_…thing. Just be careful, okay? She was downright terrible at school and I don't want to see you getting hurt," she said caringly.

Ron smiled gratefully at her and squeezed her hand. "Don't you think you're being a tad hypocritical?" Hermione's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I'm not establishing a serious relationship with a former Slytherin,"

Ron frowned at her, Hermione frowned at her words as well, but continued.

"On the lines of the '_Pansy_ thing'. I know you think that she is an evil Slytherin, but she really isn't bad. Please give her a chance, Hermione," Ron pleaded with her, widening his eyes into that face he knew she fell for every time.

"What do Harry and Ginny and the rest think about this?" Hermione asked curiously. She knew that Ginny was okay with Draco, but what about _Pansy_ Parkinson? Not to mention that Harry wasn't the most open to any Slytherin…

"I've got a reluctant Harry and pissed Ginny's approval. Well, Ginny doesn't approve, but hopefully that changes tonight. And for the rest of my family, I haven't exactly mentioned certain details yet, such as her name, they just know I'm dating someone," Ron paused for a moment. "How do you feel about swinging by the Burrow tonight for dinner? Mum always makes way too much food, and everyone's going to be there. I'm bringing Pansy, and I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to get to know her,"

Hermione nodded, touched that Ron went to the trouble to get her approval. "Of course I'll come. Now, I really do have to go…" she motioned embarrassingly to Ginny, who had circled the words 'snog' and 'Draco' and written '69' on the paper- _WHAT_?! –and was now banging her fist on the window, drawing more attention.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Ron said as he stood and gave her a fleeting hug. "See you tonight, Mione!" after she bade him goodbye, he jogged out the door with a final wave.

Now she had matters to attend too.

Storming out of the café door, the little bell rung violently as Hermione stalked towards Ginny Weasley. The red head smirked as she waited, tapping her foot. As Hermione opened her mouth to begin her verbal assault, Ginny interrupted.

"Well it's about time. You're lucky you didn't wait longer, or I would have gotten _vulgar_," she flicked her hair over her shoulder and recapped the pen swiftly. "I wanted to talk to you,"

Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I got that. But yes, I wanted to talk with you too," the two nodded and stared at each other for a bit. Ginny started whistling and Hermione twirled her hair around her finger nervously.

"I'm sorry!" both girls said at the same time. For an unknown reason they decided that this was excruciatingly funny, as the two girls doubled over in laughter. At the time they were finished, Hermione had tears streaming down her face and Ginny was clutching her stomach.

"S-stop l-l-laughing, you're running your- mascara!" Ginny stuttered out, which caused Hermione to laugh some more. The two friends embraced as they cooled down. Hermione realized she had to apologize to Ginny, guilt had been on her back ever since the previous night.

Hermione pulled back a little. "I'm so sorry, Gin, I just overreacted when I now know you were just trying to help,"

Ginny gave her a weak smile. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to take the guilt when we are just trying to do this bet," an uncomfortable sensation travelled down Hermione's spine at those words.

"No, I'm sorry-"

"Enough!" Ginny cried out, cutting off Hermione. "We'll be here all day if we keep going on,"

Hermione giggled at her. "Friends?" she offered her hand. Ginny took it as if she were the Queen of England (God Save the Queen) and shook it as so.

Ginny nodded. "Friends,"

"You were kidding about the Draco and the 69 thing, right?" A devious smile flashed.

"Nah,"

Hermione suppressed the urge to bash Ginny on the head. However, Ginny quickly changed the subject. "I presume that Ron broke the news to you?"

Hermione nodded. "You had to make it seem like the end of the world, didn't you? There I was, thinking that he was going to confess his love for me! Do you have any idea what was running through my mind?"

"What you were going to tell Draco?"

"Y-What?! NO!" the red head ignored her. Again, classic Weasley.

"I just can't believe he's dating that scum bag. I bet she's gotten down with so many people that she can store groceries in her-"

"GINNY!"

"Okay, okay, calm yourself, woman! I promise I'll be respectful tonight, you are coming right?" Hermione nodded vigorously. "Great, I can't wait. Mum's gonna have a cow and dad will have to be sent to a mental hospital-" Hermione muttered something about a certain someone else having to take a visit to the metal hospital.

"You should bring Draco too, you know, lessen the blow over Slytherin spouses by getting two done in one night,"

Hermione choked on her spit, which she didn't know was possible. She flailed around for a moment while trying to catch her breath before she said in a strangled voice "What?! There is absolutely no way I am bringing Draco Malfoy to the Burrow! Are you mad?" Hermione pressed her hand to Ginny's forward, who swatted it away annoyingly.

"What a silly question, Hermione. Now, I will be expecting to see Draco tonight, just so you know, and you better wear something pretty! Oh, I can't wait! Just imagine if you show up that cow…"

Hermione zoned out at this point of Ginny's rant about Parkinson and realized that Ginny had never answered the question of whether or not she was truly insane. Hmm…...

"-and fall of a glacier with a congregation of penguins before I ever act civilly with that pug!" Ginny took a deep breath to satisfy the waning oxygen level in her lungs. Hermione took advantage of this moment.

"I really do have to run, Ginny, my lunch break is practically over and I have to get back. I will see you tonight, though I can't promise that I'll bring Draco, I mean he and I aren't much really and I would have to ask him and what if he says no oh he will probably say no oh dear merlin I can't ask him and…"

Ginny shook her head sadly as she watched her usually calm friend go away in frenzy, "Men."

* * *

**An interesting confrontation with Pansy Parkinson and the Weasley clan coming up! I can already imagine the mess this will cause…Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a short chapter, I know! I'm going to try to update sooner next time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/alerted this story, virtual cookies to you all! I was going to make this chapter longer but I ran out of time. The dinner will have to be next chapter, but meanwhile I hope this chapter satisfies the hunger for Dramione action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Oh Merlin what have I gotten myself into?" Hermione muttered to herself as she stalked back through the Department. Her hair was at risk of going haywire, well, more so than usual, which was really a drag. How was she going to ask Draco to the Burrow when her hair was practically crackling with electricity?

_I could just not ask him, save all the stress…_

_ No!_

_ What?_

_ You want him to come._

_ No I don't!_

_ Stop arguing with me!_

Hermione growled to herself. "Bloody voices," she was almost convinced she was going mental. "I got it!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed out loud. At the moment she was standing in the hallway on the way to her office. She hadn't realized that she had stopped walking in front of a conference room. Unfortunately for Hermione, said conference room door was open, and the occupants were now staring at her rather oddly.

"Err, sorry. Carry on," she mumbled to herself, before jetting off down the hallway. She could already feel a long evening of bad luck coming to her.

Once she rushed past Jasmine and was safely in her office, Hermione threw herself in front of her mirror. Actors and actresses sometimes went over lines in front of a mirror to find the perfect way of saying things, so way couldn't she do the same thing, except for asking Draco to the Burrow! Hermione practically jumped with glee at her little plan, er, idea.

Taking a cooling breath, Hermione looked into the mirror at her reflection. "Hello, Draco," Hermione frowned. "Too cynical….Greetings! Oh dear, that won't work either," Hermione ran a hand through her hair, instantly regretting it when it got very frizzy. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Burrow with me for dinner tonight," she tried again, surveying her reflection. Hermione noticed that she was constantly bouncing about. She set out to correct this. "Draco, would you like to accompany me to the Burrow?" she felt a bit odd, talking to herself in a mirror. "Hmm, I need something more casual,"

Sighing, Hermione made another attempt. "Hi Draco…no that doesn't work," She tried facing her back towards the mirror and then spinning around on her heel. "Hey Draco, wassup?" she snapped her fingers in front of her into little finger guns and made BB gun noises. "No, that's not right either…"

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration, almost knocking many articles off the shelf nearby. Why did she get herself into this? She couldn't pull this off in a hundred years. Make that a million. "Oh, how am I going to do this?!" she cried in exasperation.

"You could just outright ask me," a smooth low voice said from behind her. Hermione's eyes bugged in horror as she gazed into the mirror met the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh dear god," Hermione whimpered.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms slowly around her waist. Hermione's breath froze in her chest. She didn't dare move as his eyes burned into hers in the mirror.

"Looks like the cat finally caught your tongue," his voice sent tingles through her whole body. It was almost pleasing to her to hear words merely roll of his tongue.

He suddenly had her back pressed up against the mirror, and he was now in front of her, caging her in. Draco held her gaze steadily. There was a burning in her eyes that made her unable to look away.

She shivered as he pushed a thigh between hers and ran his thumb across her lip. "What-" she tried to speak, but she was silenced when Draco ran the palm of his hand lightly across her hardened nipple.

He asked lightly "Must you always speak?" Hermione wanted to get offended, but the way his tongue flicked out across the shell of her ear and started nibbling on her ear lobe made her at a loss for words.

Dear Merlin, the cat really had caught her tongue.

"The door," Hermione tried again.

"Relax," he breathed in her ear as his hand slipped under her blouse.

"But it's open!" she tried to make herself angry to break herself out of the spell he was casting, especially with his hands.

"All the better. I think it makes everything more…dangerous, don't you say?" Draco grinned at her, and Hermione could feel his erection pressing into her. It took all of her will power to keep herself from grinding into it.

Hermione found herself incapable of uttering another word, because his hand was under her skirt and skimming up the inside of her thigh. Draco continued to stare into her eyes, and Hermione could see the burning passion in them. Her eyes surely had same emotions reflected in them.

Draco dragged his hand up her thigh until he reached her underwear and worked his fingers beneath. Hermione's lungs stopped working when he touched her most intimate place.

"You're wet," he whispered, staring into her eyes with curiosity. He slowly parted her lower lips and ran his thumb just inside of them. When he brushed across the sensitive nub, she gasped out loud. Hermione immediately felt embarrassment rise in her. Not only was Draco getting this reaction out of her, but they were at work, and the door to her office was open! She could see Jasmine sitting at her desk out of the corner of her eye. Hermione couldn't think of a more embarrassing situation, yet she couldn't think of a more thrilling one. Her body was reacting in ways it had never before.

His fingers began massaging her clit, and Hermione sagged against him. "Right there," Draco stared into her eyes as he put a little more pressure on it. Her knees were giving out. "Come for me, beautiful," he urged her gently, and Hermione did, moaning as she reached her climax. His hands worked under his skirt until she gave her final quake of pleasure. When she was finished, he brought his hand up to his lips and sucked off her bodily juices, his eyes never leaving her own.

Gasping, Hermione put her hands on his chest and pushed him away a little. Confusion was evident on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked as she turned her face away. "There's no need to be embarrassed. It's only natural for our bodies to react this way," Hermione cautiously peered into his eyes, which were staring at her own. His eyes were so trusting and lured her in. She couldn't help herself. Hermione leaned in, as did Draco, both panting heavily as their faces drew closer together. His warm breath fanned her face as he pressed his forehead against her own. Hermione put her hands back on his chest, but this time she had no intent on pushing him away. Her fingers could feel the rapid pace of his heart. His lip trembled slightly, almost so that Hermione didn't notice, when she slid her hands down his back to rest on his well-shaped buttocks.

"Miss Granger, you've just received an owl from-" Jasmine walked through the open door and gasped, dropping the letter she was holding. "Oh!"

Hermione immediately pushed Draco off of her, his face once again a picture of confusion but still disappointment. Hermione blushed deeply, as did Draco, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how he could go from being so seductive to acting like an embarrassed school boy in a matter of seconds.

"I'm so sorry, I should have announced my arrival, I-I, did I interrupt something?" Jasmine stuttered, her eyes searching the room for something different to rest on. They seemed to like the part of Draco's mid-section that was exposed while he was fingering Hermione, Hermione noted, flushing deeper. In a different situation Hermione might have giggled at Jasmine's bashfulness when it came to public affection, but this was all too embarrassing.

"No," Hermione said politely, just as Draco said, "Yes,"

The brunette glared at him briefly before turning back to the embarrassed, younger witch. "Could you come back at a different time?" she asked Jasmine kindly. Jasmine nodded all too eagerly, and with one last wistful glance at Draco's mid-section, who got the hint and tugged his shirt down not very subtly, Jasmine practically ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment, before glancing at Draco. He cracked a devilish grin that made her heart pound. "Get out," she said playfully. She needed time to cool down. Draco swayed up to her and ran his finger down her cheek. Hermione's stomach leapt into her throat. It looked like he wanted to do more, but he went to the door anyways.

"Hermione," he said at the door. Hermione turned her gaze back to him, her cheeks flushed excitedly. "I would love to accompany you to the Burrow tonight," he snapped his hands out in little finger guns and clicked with his tongue. With a smirk he let the door close behind him.

* * *

**Review, it gives me motivation!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A little side note**: I know that a lot of you have been saying I should have a Draco POV. I'm going to do that, just let me get there. I'm waiting until just the right moment in their relationship, and now is definitely not the right time. Also, I know that Hermione and Draco's relationship is very sexual. It will grow into more, and there will be events that make that happen, but again, now is not the right time. You will see hints of it in this chapter, though! I do appreciate the suggestions, but I'm taking this at my own pace! Thanks guys, and enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and sorry about the sexual content of this chapter. Me and this guy that I have this really physical relationship with got in an argument over just that, and I guess this was my way of bitching. :/ Pardon my language

* * *

Hermione felt as if she were drunk. She could barely walk straight when she apparated back to her apartment. Jasmine had worriedly offered to see her home, but Hermione had waved her off kindly, almost smacking the poor little blonde in the process.

Why, you ask, might Hermione Granger feel tipsy? A certain blonde was the reason, of course. She could still feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck as he rubbed her, his own arousal making his pants tighter by the minute…

_Snap out of it, Granger! You'll never be presentable if you keep up that kind of thinking!_

But still, the excitement of what they had done overwhelmed her. As she skipped around her apartment, she may have appeared slightly mental (not that _that_ was new.) It never struck Hermione to think of _why_ Draco might have taken such a big step in their…_ahem_ 'work-friendly relationship.' All she knew was that she could easily become drunk off of him, and possibly even addicted if she allowed herself to.

But they wouldn't be going that far, right?

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione began running around in a flurry to get herself together. She usually would just go to the Weasleys in what she was wearing that day, but this time was different. Hermione told herself it wasn't because Draco was going to be there, but she knew she was kidding herself. She smiled a little as she fiddled with her hair, letting curls fall loosely down her back.

Skipping over Crookshanks and nearly knocking the cat over in the process, Hermione proceeded to her room. She finally opted for a casual yet classy sort of outfit. Surveying herself in front of the mirror, the witch nodded in approval. She had managed to squeezed into a pair of fitted dark jeans (it was the Weasleys after all) and a quarter sleeve black top with a white bow on the corner. A necklace with a small silver pendant and a few silver bangles completed the look. It was casual yet still "pretty damn nice" as Ginny would say.

Once she was done admiring her reflection (something she felt justified to do since she couldn't do it often) Hermione nearly had a heart attack when she saw the time. Was it that late already? Tripping over Crookshanks again, who mewled in protest at being whacked in the head for the second time in a matter of one hour, Hermione got to her door and was about to turn the knob when she stopped. Draco wouldn't know how to get to the Burrow. That meant she would have to pick him up. At his apartment. And the last time she had been there had many pleasant yet thought provoking memories she wasn't sure she wanted to deal with. Alas, it looked as though she had no choice. Sighing, Hermione loosened her grip on the door knob. She would have to apparate into his apartment again. She could only hope he wasn't showering again.

Well, maybe a small part of her hoped that he was. But really, could you blame her?

She spun on her heel and the world whirled around her. Hermione opened her eyes once she felt solid ground beneath her, and once again found herself in Draco Malfoy's bathroom. This time, there was no occupant. A blush tinged her cheeks at the thoughts that plagued her mind. Shaking her head to brush them off, Hermione opened the door and stepped out, noting that she would really have to find a better way to enter than through his bathroom every time she came to visit.

Not that she was planning to come and visit Draco often.

The sleek apartment was just as she would have imagined Draco's apartment to look like. It was so…Draco. Knowing that she would have time later to get to know his home, Hermione set out on the task to find Draco.

It wasn't that hard. After a few quick seconds of searching the kitchen and living room, Hermione made her way to the bedroom. Still not having completely learned her lesson of knocking before entering, especially in Malfoy's apartment might I add, Hermione pushed open the bedroom door. And boy was she met with a sight.

"Are we making a habit of you walking into my apartment while I'm unsuspectingly nude?" a low voice said playfully. "Because I certainly don't mind," he added as a side note. Hermione didn't mind either. But that wasn't the point. Her eyes went to the ceiling and back before she finally focused on Draco fully.

"You're not nude, Draco, you're just-" her breath caught in her throat as she surveyed the sight before her. Damn, was she disappointed that he had pants slung over his hips. Pale plains of a defined torso, clean cut pecs, a hairless chest beside the collection of golden fuzz in his underarms, and a neck that just begged to be bitten and kissed. Hermione was pretty sure that she was drooling, and she not so subtly picked her jaw up off of the floor.

"Yes?" Draco queried.

"Merlin you're perfect," Hermione breathed in awe. This was obviously not what Draco was expecting. A golden eyebrow was raised in curiosity, and though he was good at playing the lazy façade, Hermione could see his cheeks gain color in flattery.

Hermione slowly walked up to him. His grey eyes gauged her the entire time, asking unspoken questions. Even slower, she placed a tentative finger, followed by the other four and finally the palm of her hand on his bare chest. Draco's breathing sped up under her touch. Hermione raised her eyes to meet his own, finding that they were watching her with a mixture of curiosity and something that softened them that she couldn't name.

Still watching him carefully, the witch wound her arms around his neck, entwining her hands on his neck just at his hairline, where he loved being touched. Despite his cool composure, Hermione could sense uncertainty in his actions when Draco cautiously leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. His arms came up and circled around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The blonde let out an involuntary sigh and his lids fluttered closed. Hermione smiled slightly at his sweet and innocent actions; he enjoyed being held, as did Hermione. Despite how nice the embrace felt, Hermione couldn't help but notice the defined torso pressed against her. It was quite distracting. She carefully guided her hands onto his cut abs, tracing the contours of his figure with her fingers. Draco's eyes snapped open, and Hermione took the initiative to push him backwards.

Amazingly graceful considering he was shoved totally off guard, his back landed on the soft bed, Hermione directly on top of him. Pressing a kiss to his throat, Draco automatically turned his neck to allow her more exposure. He let out a gasp as she sucked on his pulse. She could feel his heart beating faster under her palms as she pressed down into him.

He tried to move under her, but Hermione pushed him back down. "My turn," she murmured, feeling her inner siren coming out. Draco looked at her in confusion, his rosy lips about to say what was on his mind, when he let out a gasp. Hermione had latched her mouth onto one of his nipples, suckling on it with an intensity that made him moan unexpectedly. Her tongue flicked out and teased the rosy bud, taut in pleasure. She fixed her focus on the other one, trailing her tongue across his chest until she reached it.

Gaining more confidence, Hermione dragged her mouth down his chest. Despite all that they had done, she had never fully examined his chest until now, or any part of his body for that matter. Lightly, her fingers outlined each ripple of muscle, followed closely by her sinful mouth. Moaning filled the little space between them.

She moved her mouth around his torso, dipping her tongue into his belly button. His back arched, she allowed her fingers to travel down the curve of his spine and his hind. The eager body beneath her pressed itself to her. "Hermione," he said huskily. The sound sent shivers through her body.

She knew her next move would be reckless. But Draco made her feel alive. Her tongue swiped at his lip again, and he wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his hands down her sides and moving his thumbs in little circles along her body. Stealthily, her fingers made their way to his pant button, which she undid in one swift motion, before she tugged at the zipper and pulled his pants down to reveal a sizeable bulge in his boxers.

A swipe of her thumb across the length had Draco panting in seconds. She could feel him harden under her fingers, each time they moved across him she earned a buck from his hips. Draco's head fell back with a deep growling noise as she stroked the hard ridge. The sound shot straight through her. Chest heaving as she worked her thumbs underneath the band, she was shocked when a hand flew out and gripped her wrist. Hermione froze as his hand encircled her other wrist as well, softly pushing her hands away from him.

"No," he said softly. She gazed at him in bewilderment and hurt. Did he not want her like she wanted him? "I don't want this, whatever this is," he gestured to the both of them, "to be rushed,"

Confusion was evident on the brunette's face. "But-"

Draco interrupted her, forcing himself up onto his elbows as he stared at her. She sat on top of him, though now her wrists were released from their hold. "I don't want this to be a quick shag then we're done sort of relationship. You're not just another girl to me, Hermione. You're… more. A lot more," the look in his eyes seemed to show that he thought he had gone too far with the last part. He was obviously restraining from saying something to her, but what? Contemplating, she stared at him, and noticed that he was looking at her shyly. His lustful grey eyes now held something else. He turned his own gaze away when she didn't say anything. What was Hermione supposed to say? That she wanted that too? She did want that, she yearned for it so deeply that it scared her. But how could she get into something more with him when their entire relationship was based off of a bet, whether he knew it or not?

Draco's eyes widened. "I-I mean, it can be if you want-I just thought-I feel-You make me-I…" a flurry of words and incoherent thoughts escaped his lips.

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked gently, but her eyes glittered with determination. She pulled away from him, realizing that she was still on top of his practically nude form. His face fell a little when she leaned back.

"I…what are we?"

Hermione was not expecting this, or the hopeful expression on his beautiful features.

"What do you mean 'we'?" she inquired, and even then his jaw set.

"I mean us, Hermione. Our relationship with each other,"

"It seems like a silly question judging our current positions," Hermione joked, poking him in the stomach and playfully dancing her fingers around slim hips. Rouge rushed to Draco's cheeks and began spreading down his neck as he grew more desperate for an answer.

"I'm serious," he swallowed a lump that was starting to form in his throat. He was beginning to wish he hadn't asked so he could have saved his fragile feelings for this girl. s

"Co-workers who happen to have a sexually benefitting relationship?" Pure regret washed over her the moment those words left her mouth. She wished she could take them back, swallow them and start anew, but she couldn't. Hermione watched as Draco's face hardened into the cold mask she knew from years ago.

"Oh. Right," his voice had morphed from confused and honest and imploring to indifferent and somewhat cold. Taken aback by the sudden change, Hermione did the only thing her cluttered mind could think of. She pushed him back down, his back pressed flat against the mattress. He raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Goddammit it, Malfoy," she smoothed her hands down the side of his face, caressing his cheeks softly. Draco automatically leaned into her touch, which made Hermione's heart leap. Suddenly, she drew back her hand and connected it with his cheek, a resounding slap filling the air.

"What the hell?!" the blonde's eyes narrowed. Hermione glared at him back as she slammed her mouth down on the area of his face she had slapped, now blooming red, and lathed her tongue over it. Dragging her mouth over, she put her hands behind his head and lifted him slightly so she could get to his lips.

Just as the shock had worn off and Draco was settling into the kiss, Hermione let go and pushed him back down roughly, shoving his shoulders. "Granger!" he cried but Hermione silenced him by placing her fingers over his lips.

"Every. Single. Goddamn day," accentuating each word with slap to his already aching cheeks.

Draco tried to grab her wrists to prevent further harm from being inflicted on him. "Bloody hell woman what-" he didn't get a chance to finish. Hermione pressed herself flush against him, bringing her hand down to squeeze his cock then dragging her hand up his hard muscled body to rest on his chest. A moan of pleasure escaped Draco's parted lips.

"The truth is, I'm attracted to you," the already hardened nipple was flicked. Not satisfied, Hermione lowered her mouth to it and bit him hard.

"Holy shit!" was the cried out response. Soothing the fluctuated bud with her tongue caused another moan from her almost lover.

"And I don't bloody know why,"

Draco muttered something that sounded mysteriously like "Bipolar bitch," but Hermione paid no mind. She lowered her hand down to his hardened cock and placed her hand on it, rubbing it through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Clenching the waist band between her teeth, Hermione tugged downwards until the boxers pooled around his ankles. She quickly deposited them off the side of the bed. Draco's breath was coming in sharp bursts as he gripped her shoulders. "And I don't like when I don't know something,"

"Know-it-all," Draco somehow managed to breathe in between pants. His exposed length glistened with pre-come. The tip was a darkening shade of pink as blood rushed into his cock, filling it and causing it to become blissfully fully erect. Hermione reluctantly turned her gaze away from the mouth-watering length and up to his face, watching in fascination the expressions crossing it. His parted lips, heaving chest and bucking muscles showed not even half of how enslaved he was to her.

"You terrify me," she loved the way his face and neck flushed, and how it steadily crept downward. Using the pre-come to lubricate the path of ecstasy her hands paved, Draco gasped even louder. His hips jerked as he gasped and moved his pelvis in time to the rhythm she had created with her hands. Every time she sped up or slowed down her hand over his blazing skin, a new chorus of moans was hummed. Each moan made Hermione's need for him increase. She was determined to make him come, to have his life-giving seed cover his belly and her hand, to make him shake and cry out. The thought sent a new wave of excitement through her. Merlin, she was even more turned on then when he had touched her in the office!

"What you make me feel is terrifying," his body shook beneath her. Arching his back, his body pressed even closer to her.

"But if feels amazing at the same time," her free hand reached underneath and fondled his scrotum lightly. Even at the slight pressure, Draco was undone.

"Oh! H-Hermione, don't stop, _please_!" at his breathy tone Hermione realized just how unhinged she had made the famed Slytherin Prince.

He began speaking rapidly, stringing together random thoughts and words as his pleasure increased to new highs. "Oh _gods…_I need you…don't stop…faster, _fuck_…feels so good…almost," his grip on her shoulders tightened, his breathing as erratic as his jerking length.

Hermione pressed her mouth to his ear. "Come for me, Draco," she whispered. With three more swipes over the hot straining flesh of his cock, a final thrust and a shout of her first name, he climaxed. Hot jets of creamy, white come shot out of the tip and all over her hand. It splashed onto his abdomen in a second and third eruption to the chorus of his gasping cries and tremors. By the last burst of his seed, he had drenched the both of them. His arms lay weakly by his sides as he panted like a wild animal, his eyes slipping close in an effort to regain his sanity. Soothingly rubbing his shaking legs, Hermione let his big body relax in her embrace. He rested his head in the crook of her neck in a way that felt so natural Hermione's heart hurt. Smoothing his sweaty forehead and pressing a kiss to his jaw to assure any insecurity's, she patiently waited for him to establish equilibrium.

Her heart was tearing at her chest. Hermione couldn't imagine how much she was confusing the man she held in her arms. First she states that her intentions are purely sexual, then she goes and wanks him off, all the while telling him that she has other feelings for him that she is unsure about.

Her attention was turned to the man she held when his quicksilver eyes opened and a small smile quirked his mouth. "That was…" he began softly,

"Incredible," Hermione assured him, her own heart fluttering in her chest wildly, which she was sure he could feel because of their proximity.

"Can I kiss you, please?" Draco begged her, and Hermione instantly gave in, allowing herself to be taken by him. There was an explosion of feeling between the two. Tongues entwined, Draco positioned her comfortably on his chest as they mouths moved as one.

"Hermione, _mhmm_," Draco eventually broke apart, well, tried to. "We have to-_ sweet merlin_-go. Dinner-_oh_, _mhmm_," Hermione's eyes snapped open at his last word. Dinner. At the Burrow.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling back sharply. This action was followed by a grunt of protest, but it subsided when the brunette allowed herself to fall back down.

"I don't want to let you go," she murmured at her realization. It felt safe in his arms. Draco's heart did a jackhammer trick.

"Me neither," his lips hovered next to her ear. _Never. I never want to let you go._

The two remained like that, holding each other. Hermione allowed herself to relax in his warm embrace, their breathing the only sound in the room.

"You know, we're going to be very late," Draco mentioned after a while. With her ear pressed to his bare chest, Hermione giggled at the rumble she felt when he spoke.

"I don't care," she said softly,

His chest hummed as he chuckled. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

**Wow, hmm, I wasn't planning on that happening :/ I swear this story just writes itself sometimes. So sorry about delaying the dinner even further! I PROMISE it will be in the next chapter :) **

**Meanwhile, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was quite distracting, having his fingers pull through her tamed curls. Lying in Draco's warm embrace, it was so easy to forget everything. Too easy. And yet, too soon, she started to become increasingly aware of the sky darkening outside the window.

His breathing was a steady rhythm, his heart thrumming under her ear. "Draco," the name caressed her lips sweetly. Hermione lifted her head from his chest just in time to hear him sigh softly. "Drake, we have to get up," she adopted the nickname Theo had used in St. Mungos all those days ago. Reluctantly, she pushed herself off of his warm chest. Draco made a sound of protest, the warm bundle that he was holding in his arms now gone. Disappointment was evident on his face, and Hermione almost collapsed back into his arms again, allowing him to hold her for the rest of the night.

Almost.

"Alrighty, time to get up," Hermione hauled herself out of the bed, straightening her clothing that had become rather crinkled during that…apartment rendezvous. She would have told Draco to do the same thing if he had been _wearing_ clothing. A blush tinted her cheeks as Hermione swept up and down his nude form. Dear Merlin, that man was gorgeous. Draco propped himself up on his elbows and quirked an eyebrow, impossibly sexily, in Hermione's opinion, and she was sure the rest of the women in England would have agreed. He blew his hair out of his eyes moodily, desire still burning in his stormy grey eyes.

It took all of her will power to not tear off her pants like a mad woman and have him take her then and there.

Merlin, that man had no shame. There was not a blush in sight as he lay completely nude before her. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it, his eyes glistening with anticipation. His pink tongue came out and flicked across his lips. "You know, I'm totally up for another round and just blowing off the dinner-"

Oh, so the previous option was open? Well, she wasn't so sure she wanted to rip off her pants, she did like them very much, but she could totally do a graceful yet sexy pull of her pants down each leg one at a time…

_ Granger! What are you thinking? Get your head together, girl!_

"No," she stated firmly, trying not to feel regret about missing a great opportunity. But she had promised Ginny that she would go. And besides, there was no doubt that Ginny would be rather suspicious if she didn't show up.

Caught up in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice when Draco moved. The next thing she knew her arms were pinned behind her back and Draco's body was only centimeters away. "I'll go without argument on one condition," his lips hovered near her ear.

Tingles shot straight through Hermione's core. "And what might that condition be?" she managed to swallow, though she wasn't entirely sure how.

Anticipating silence stretched across the little distance between them for a few moments. "Dress me," those two little whispered words made Hermione's underwear dampen. Hermione looked into Draco's lust filled eyes.

"I'm sure I can handle that," she said evenly. A smirk grew on her face. "But can you?" Draco's eyes widened like a virgin's, questions seeming to spill from them nervously. Teasingly, Hermione turned around and walked up to his closet. She pulled it open in one quick motion and began surveying her options. Feeling a wicked grin cross her features, she spun on her heel and turned to face Draco. If possible, his eyes widened even further at the expression on her face: it was full of sexual promises and mischief.

Hermione approached him leisurely before showing what she had in her hands. The designer white briefs would certainly cling to him and his sizable bulge; Hermione licked her lips as she got down on her knees. Draco's knees had already locked by the time she was pulling the briefs up his golden fuzzed legs. She allowed her fingers to freely touch him as she used the excuse to 'dress' him. This close and personal, not that she hadn't been before, that is, Hermione had quite an eyeful. His length was perfectly level with her face, and if she leaned forward, he would fill her mouth in an instant. But Hermione snapped herself out of her daze. She had to get to the dinner, and she wouldn't fall for his tricks that easily.

As she approached pulling them onto his hips, her eyes fell onto the sac that hung below his length, perfectly shaped and drawn up tight. Dammit, why did he have to be so irresistible? Quickly pulling her eyes away, Hermione went to get him some pants instead; she swore she heard him sigh in disappointment when she turned her back on him again.

Unhurriedly, she worked the gun metal slacks over his hips, pulling the zipper tantalizingly slow, taking care to brush her fingers along the growing hardness in his pants as she did so. Draco made a sound in the back of his throat that made Hermione look up at him and get to her feet. Standing before him, centimeters separating his chest from hers, Hermione reacted on instinct when she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was sweet, gentle, but full of feeling that caused great confusion in her mind.

He was the first to pull back, letting his teeth to gently tug at her lower lip as he did so. There was a mixture of emotions splashed across his face that Hermione didn't understand. She didn't know whether she should be frightened or delighted at the warm feeling spreading through her chest.

* * *

Hair tangled from apparation, Hermione pushed her curls moodily from her face, shooting Draco a disbelieved glare as his hair remained perfect as always. Pouting that he took no notice to her distaste, her eyes roamed over him before she could stop herself.

After their tasteful dressing session, Hermione had decided on putting him in a vee-neck pullover that accentuated his deep chest and wide shoulders. It outlined his biceps and pecs deliciously. His gun metal grey slacks molded to his legs whenever he bent over. Not that she was staring at his ass or anything.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, hand pausing on the Burrow's door. She scrutinized Draco's expression, which was becoming harder and harder to read. He gave her a nod, one which she couldn't decipher as being casual or cold. Deciding not to let her thoughts wander, Hermione pushed open the door without a second thought.

A Molly Weasley like squeal pierced the witches' eardrums the moment she stepped through the thresh hold. She barely had time to think before a pair of arms strangled her into a warm hug.

"Hermione! How good it is to see you! And I see you brought a…friend," a kind smile crossed Molly's lips, and Hermione had to breathe out a sigh of relief. She had to admit to herself that she wasn't certain how the Weasley clan would react to having Draco in their home.

"Oh, he's more than a friend, if ya know what I mean," a voice slipped past Hermione's ears. Hermione whipped around to find Ginny leaning casually against the doorframe, Harry on her arm. The brunette shot the wicked girl a glare as Harry and Molly regarded Hermione with confusion.

"Wha-" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off before any questions could be asked. She would scold Ginny later. Well, try to. The sneaky red head had a way of slipping out of trouble.

Hermione rushed out, "Sorry we're late, we-uhhhh" okay, she admitted it, she was never the greatest at lying. It was definitely not her forte. Her eyes flickered over to Draco, who was collected as always.

"Got held up at the Ministry," Draco finished for her, his voice smooth as velvet. Ginny made a sly comment about what exactly they gotten 'held up' doing, its intent purely sexual, but Harry clamped a hand over her mouth.

Thankfully, Molly was completely oblivious to her daughter's comment, and Hermione's burgundy blush. "Well that's quite alright, dears, come on in!"

The familiar setting sent warmth rushing through Hermione, and a soft smile graced her lips as she sighed. The lively atmosphere was contagious. Hermione sent a backwards glance at Draco, whom, though out of his comfort zone, had a smile on his face that could charm the pants off anybody. _Focus, Hermione._ Molly followed quickly behind him, introducing him to the rest of the people gathered their today.

"Hermione!" she heard her name being called. Hermione turned to see George and his lovely wife Angelina née Johnson approaching her.

"George, Angelina, nice to see you as always," she said, accepting the warm hug.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" Hermione was rather taken aback by the bluntness of his statement, but Angelina got to him before she could open her mouth.

"He meant to say that he hasn't seen Malfoy in a long time, and was pondering your relations with him," Angelina corrected hurriedly, jabbing her husband in the ribs.

George paid her no mind as he continued on, "I hope you aren't fraternizing with him-"

"What George is trying to say is that he is happy for the both of you," Angelina glared at the man on her arm. He gulped visibly.

More glaring followed.

"Yes, that's…exactly what I was saying. You're a mind reader, Ang," George ground out between gritted teeth. Rolling her eyes, Angelina turned back to Hermione.

"It's so nice to see you, it feels like it's been ages," she gave Hermione a dazzling white smile. "And actually…" Angelina sent a sideways glance at her husband. "Sweetie, why don't you go eat something? It will enhance your mood," with a shove, George was off towards the kitchen grudgingly, taking the hint that he wasn't wanted by the two females.

Hermione actually gulped when Angelina whipped around to face her. "So, what is exactly going on between you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing," Hermione squeaked, causing another eye roll from Angelina.

"Yes, of course," she said sarcastically. "Why people here can't be honest about their relations with Slytherins," Hermione blushed at the mutter.

"Okay, so we have something," Hermione admitted in a low voice, and Angelina's eyes lit up at this new piece of information. "But I'm not exactly sure what it is, so I'd rather you keep quiet and just accept that Draco's here because we are friendly co-workers,"

Her friend's lips pursed. "You better figure out what is it that you have soon, Hermione, or someone's going to get hurt,"

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

"Ginny, be a dear and pass me the wine," George called from the other end of the table.

"I think you've had quite enough of that," Angelina scolded, putting her hand on his to intercept it. "Ginny, you haven't touched any, why don't you have some. There is enough to go around, if that's what you're worried about,"

"I'll have some!" Teddy piped up, which was promptly ignored. He pouted and took another stab at his roll.

"I'm fine, really," Ginny said quickly, eyes connecting with Hermione's from across the table. Ah, the joys of pregnancy.

"Why don't you have a little drink? It's not like you're pregnant or anything," Ron snorted.

"What?" Ginny squeaked in an incredibly high voice. "You know, I'll be right back," she choked out, rushing out of the room. The rest of the table gave her odd looks before accepting that it was just Ginny. While conversations struck up around the table,

"So the Weaslette's knocked up?" Draco's voice said right next to Hermione's ear. She jumped, her elbow knocking Teddy's roll out of his hand.

"Aw man, my roll!"

"Language, there's a child present," Hermione chaste through her teeth, plastering on a fake smile when Harry sent a suspicious look her way.

"So she is then?"

He was quite the persistent one. "That is really none of your business. And actually, Harry and Ginny wanted to wait until marriage," Hermione explained, her eyes flickering over to Draco when he made a strange in the back of his throat.

"Not many people can wait for marriage these days," Draco said, his hand slipping down to give her thigh a pleasurable squeeze.

"I can see why," Hermione murmured to herself.

* * *

Harry's eye twitched. Shifting again in his seat on the worn couch, he dared not to blink as he gazed back into the curious brown eyes staring right back at him. He was desperately wishing Teddy would fine distraction elsewhere. But no. Little Teddy Lupin was apparently very fascinated by Harry. He had been staring (it was quite unnerving) at Harry for the past twenty minutes, not moving, not speaking; just staring.

Harry gave a subtle cough. Teddy still didn't stir.

Teddy had been staying with Molly Weasley ever since his parents passed. Though Harry was legally Godfather, Molly had wanted to give Harry and Ginny time to settle down and relax after the war. No one needed to voice the fact that the couple's relationship had been severely injured during that hectic time. Molly had graciously offered to take the boy off Harry's hands until he worked out his relationship with Ginny. Despite Teddy not living with him, Harry and Ginny had managed to strike up a good companionship with Teddy, which thrilled him. He had been worried that Teddy wouldn't accept him, but things were running smoothly. Except for the fact that the kid liked to engage in too many staring contests.

"Harry, there you are, I was looking for you-" Ginny breezed into the living room, stopping as she accessed the situation. "Teddy, why don't you go see Uncle George? He has something he wants to show you,"

The little boy bounced up off the couch, causing Harry to sigh with relief as he was released from his stare, and flashing Ginny a bright smile, he skipped out of the room.

Ginny dropped down onto the couch beside Harry, who circled his arm around her waist. "You know, I don't know if George showing Teddy whatever it is he is showing him is a good idea,"

"What, you don't want another prankster in the family?" Ginny grinned at Harry's horrified expression.

"If I didn't want a troublemaker, I wouldn't have proposed to a Weasley," Harry gave Ginny a very un-Harry like smirk, who felt her stomach flip in response. She had yet to tell him about her pregnancy. She didn't want to worry him, as he seemed like the kind of guy that would faint upon hearing he would be a father. Ginny had concluded that she would do it when they were alone, purposely by something that would provide a cushion for his inevitable faint-and-landing.

Harry gave her a slight frown. "Is everything alright, Gin? I meant that to be a joke, not some sentimental self-discovery and pondering journey,"

The red head attempted to laugh it off. "Oh, I'm fine, you know me, I'm just tired," she waved her hand dismissively, thankfully missing hitting Harry in the nose. Readjusting his glasses, the Boy-Who-Lived gave her a knowing look.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"…No."

* * *

"I take it our little bet is going well, then," Ginny appeared beside Hermione. Hermione casually took a sip of her drink.

"Quite evidently. Are you sure you don't want to back out?" the corners of Hermione's eyes wrinkled when she grinned at Ginny, who shook her head vehemently.

"Hell no, things are just getting interesting," Ginny took the drink out of Hermione's hand and sniffed it. "Damn you, drinking alcohol in front of a girl with a baby on board,"

"What can I say?" Hermione teased, leisurely taking a sip. "What are the terms of this bet anyways? I say that when I win, you have to clean my apartment for a month," Hermione smirked. Ginny smirked too.

"And if I win," Ginny leaned forward and whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes widened as Ginny described her foul terms.

"Ginny! You witch!"

"That's what they call me," Ginny winked, as Hermione tried to get Ginny's perverted thoughts out of her head. Said redhead was already on a different subject, however.

"I'm glad you asked Draco to come, how did he react to you asking him?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione's face flared up, which she covered by pretending to have a coughing attack. As soon as she was finished, Hermione quickly brought up a different subject.

"What exactly did you mean by seduce? Because I've already seduced him, and I 'm definitely not in love with him," Hermione snorted, as did Ginny, but for different reasons. "Technically, I already won,"

A truly evil grin spread across Ginny's face. Hermione's eyes widened, fearing the worst. "By technicality, my dear, dear Hermione, when I stated that you wouldn't be able to seduce Draco Malfoy without falling in love with him, I meant, in lack of better words, that you two, again, dear, pardon my language, get down, fuck, do the dirty, have sexual intercourse, screw, doggie style perhaps, w-"

"ALRIGHT!" Hermione roared, desperate to get the redhead girl to stop. Unfortunately, many heads turned their way, including Draco's. His quick silver eyes gazed at her curiously, his head tilting slightly to the side in question. A burgundy blush bloomed from Hermione's throat and up her cheeks.

"Nothing to see here, folks, continue with your gossip and alcohol," Ginny gave a winning smile, which at best caused suspicion and fear in the hearts of the rest of her family and guests. However, everyone complied and turned away from the duo. Hermione whirled on Ginny, who cracked a sheepish grin.

"You never, _ever_ said that I'd have to sleep with him!" Hermione whispered fiercely, and Ginny dodged the spit flying out from between her friend's teeth.

"Well, you know, these days people meet, fuck, then either fall in love or meet someone else, then they fuck again, fall in love or meet someone else, they fu-"

"Ginny!" cried Hermione in exasperation.

Said girl put her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright,"

Throwing her hands up in the air, Hermione collapsed onto the arm chair beside her, Ginny following in suit, but on the coffee table, which creaked under her unexpected weight. "It's not going to be that bad," Ginny spoke up. "He's super attractive, and I hear he's great in bed, and you already like him and I know for a fact that you've already engaged in sexual activity with him,"

When Hermione still didn't say anything, Ginny continued on. "And he's nice, and pretty respectful, and he's really respectful of you, so he's not just going to dump you right after, and I think he has a vulnerable side, you know, he seems kinda nervous and uncertain about you, but it's not stopping him," Ginny looked up at Hermione.

Though her anger had calmed, Hermione still felt a bit chaotic. "So I have to get him in bed,"

"Unless you back out," Ginny corrected her, patting her knee.

"You're insane. There's no way I would want to do _that_," Hermione shuddered at the thought of the terms she would have to meet if she chickened out of the bet.

"No, you wouldn't," Ginny cackled.

* * *

Tearing her eyes from Draco's shapely ass (she couldn't help herself, it was irresistible in those pants) Hermione decided to go see if she could help out with cleaning in the kitchen. Moving towards the door to the kitchen, full intent on giving aid, she found her trek intercepted.

"So, you and Draco," a voice slid over her like silk. Hermione shuddered but straightened her back as she turned to face the other snake in the lion's den. Pansy Parkinson, gorgeous as always, smirked back at her. Hermione felt a tad bit jealous over the woman; perfectly straight dark hair, flawless skin, big bust, dark eyes; she had no resemblance with the pug Hermione had always associated her with. Biting back the urge to sneer at her, Hermione put a smile on her face.

"Parkinson," she greeted cordially, her cheeks already hurting from her cheesy smile. Pansy raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Don't pretend to be civil, Granger, the look isn't flattering on you,"

Hermione scowled at the former Slytherin. "What do you want?"

Pansy mocked hurt, "Why, I just came over to say hello, must I have cruel and possibly evil intentions?" she put a hand to her chest and feigned innocence. It didn't work to well, as you can imagine.

"Do I have to ask again?" Hermione could already feel annoyance seeping through her skin. The other witch rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun," she stuck her lip out and pouted. "And I already said, I want to know more about you and Draco,"

"There is no me and Draco," Hermione hissed in defense. She didn't want this snake spreading any rumors. "What has that going through your skull?"

For the first time, Pansy frowned. She really frowned, in disappointment or disapproval, Hermione couldn't say which, but it made her feel as if she were in the wrong. "Then why is he here tonight?"

Now that question made Hermione think. Why was he here tonight? Ginny did say to invite him, but Hermione didn't have to follow through with it. And what really made Ginny think to ask her to bring Draco? The youngest Weasley knew about the bet, so she must know that their (her and Draco's) relationship was superficial.

But it wasn't, was it?

Hermione groaned softly and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her mind was getting muddled from all this thinking; that was the only time she had ever said that in her life. The brunette almost forgot to answer Pansy, who was staring at her questioningly.

"We're here as friends, Ginny invited him," there, that wasn't a lie, though it wasn't the complete truth either. Pansy studied her for a while more.

"Fine," she pursed her lips. "Whatever it is you have with him, I'm happy with it. This is the first time I've seen him happy in a long time, Granger, and if you jeopardize that, you'll have to answer to me,"

It seemed suitable to gulp loudly at that statement.

"Right," Hermione said, clapping her hands together, "Now that we have that cleared up-"

"Hello ladies,"

Hermione's voice froze in her throat as the familiar velvety voice washed over her ears.

"Hello," Pansy purred, eyes switching between Draco and Hermione. Hermione had a bad feeling about this. It would be best to abort as soon as possible.

"Oh, I just heard my name being called conveniently on the other side of the room. I better go check on it!" Hermione chirped, before spinning on her heel and bolting. Draco's eyebrow shot up, but he could say nothing before her figure disappeared.

"So…" Pansy began. Draco gulped.

"I know you're already going to ream me out, so get on with it,"

The dark haired witch smiled at the invitation. "Gladly," she said, before full on smacking him across the face.

"Bloody _hell_, woman!" Draco didn't know how much more slapping he could handle today. He rubbed his aching cheek, red from the previous impact and from the memories rushing into his mind of what went on less than an hour ago.

"That was for not telling me about your relationship with Granger,"

"It's not a relationship," Draco corrected her, ignoring the little ache settling in his chest when he said this.

Pansy snorted in a rather un-lady-like fashion. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. It's a...thing,"

Her deadpanning was making him uncomfortable. "A thing" Pansy repeated dryly.

Draco nodded, though he didn't seem too happy with the conclusion himself.

"And I think it's safe to assume that you want you and her to be more than a, as you so factually put it, thing," her sarcasm wasn't appreciated in this situation. Staring at his old friend, Draco pressed his lips together in a line.

"What does it matter," his voice was indifferent, his features calm, but his eyes were hectic with feeling. Pansy's features softened slightly.

"You should give it a chance,"

"What's happened all the other times I've taken chances," a bitter undertone was evident in Draco's voice.

"Granger's different," his friend said calmly, "And you know that,"

"Y-"

"Just ask her out already!" Pansy stated alarmingly loud. His ashy eyes flitted around the living room to make sure no one heard, thanking whoever was up there that no one broke their current conversations to turn their way.

"But I have no idea what she feels!" he argued, making sure to keep his voice low. Too bad Pansy had a naturally squeaky voice. The blonde nearly had a heart attack when Potter's eyes went to the duo suspiciously.

"Dear Merlin, Drake, you'll never know unless you try!" Pansy said exasperatedly.

"You want me to put my reputation on the line?"

"If you're worried about your reputation you obviously don't care about her as much as you think you do,"

"I care about her more than you could ever know!"

"Exactly! Now ask her out already, or I'll be forced to do more!"

"I'm-wait, WHAT?! Do more?! What have you done that I'm not aware about?!" alarm was steadily creeping through Draco's veins. Pansy had a history of meddling in his love life, and he was sorry to say that the majority of the time, her meddling ended with bad results.

"Er, just a figure of speech. Oh look at the time!"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at the clock to his left "It's only 8:30-" when he looked up Pansy was gone. He stared blankly at the spot before him for a couple of seconds.

_That little witch_ he growled to himself and face palmed, true Hermione style.

* * *

Hermione bolted into the kitchen, cheeks flushed slightly. Everyone in it gave her a peculiar glance.

"Everything alright there, Hermione?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised questiongly.

"Of course!" Hermione said brightly, stabilizing herself on the counter. "Is there anything I can help with in here?" Molly's eyes lit up at this statement.

"Yes, dear, you can help Ronald with the dishes, he can't quite grasp the concept of drying them before you put them in the cupboard," Ron muttered something incoherent as Hermione muttered "Men," and Hermione picked up the discarded dish towel.

"This might help," she said, laughing when Ron gave her a pouty face. Everyone continued to work in a comfortable silence, Hermione saving Ron from shattering many dishes on a handful of occasions. As soon Molly left the kitchen to go collect more plates from the vacant dinner table, everyone pounced.

Fleur, always sure to make herself number one in Hermione's list of people she would love to murder, was first. "How's Malfoy been lately?"

"Exquisite as always,"' Angelina giggled as she dried a particularly sharp knife. Hermione feared her sanity and everyone's safety at that moment.

Ginny fanned herself with a plate. "Did you see that ass?" she promptly hit herself in the nose with said plate. "Ouch!"

"Oh Merlin," Ron ran a hand down his face.

"I want to know the deets!"

"You mean details?" Fleur's eyebrows shot up.

"I was attempting some cool slang, but I guess it was lost on you guys," Angelina waved her hand (the one with the knife in it) around. Ron nearly dodged having his nose being chopped off.

"Woah, watch it!" he exclaimed, ducking away from the insane women surrounding him.

"Oh, details, yes, I want to know them too," Fleur cried excitedly, and Hermione cursed the French beauty under her breath.

"We all do, after all, it isn't everyday a girl captures the eye of fine ass Malfoy," Angelina picked at her nails casually.

"Angelina!" Hermione scolded, but it was a lost cause.

"What? I may not be single but I know a real man when I see one! And honey, you'd be a fool to let that sexy thing slip through your fingers,"

"Fine ass?" Ron said in disbelief.

Fleur nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Why do I even?" Hermione moaned.

"So please, do tell, Hermione," Angelina said, and Hermione shot Ginny a warning glance. Sadly, the redhead didn't get the message.

Hermione slapped a hand to her face. "Oh this is a mess,"

"Malfoy's a mess," Angelina corrected as she smiled to herself.

"A beautiful mess," Ginny noted wistfully.

"A beautiful mess?" Ron paled.

"Maybe you should sit down," Hermione advised the pasty redhead.

"Stop delaying it, Hermione, what's the story?" Fleur asked.

Angelina nodded "I agree, let's hear it,"

"It's probably a really sexy story," Fleur said wistfully.

Ron repeated meekly, "A sexy story?"

Hermione guided Ron to a chair.

"It's nothing, really. We're just friends," she informed the wild group of females. This did little to appease them.

"With benefits," Ginny added suggestively.

"Oh my gosh! You're fucking Malfoy!" Angelina practically screamed. Hermione looked around in alarm before she scolded the language use. Angelina shrugged it off.

"Fucking Malfoy?"

Hermione propped Ron's feet up.

"No! Not with benefits!" Hermione hastily corrected. She really hoped that Ginny wouldn't let anything slip. But she couldn't count on anything. Worriedly, she rang out the dish towel and set it on the counter.

"Look, guys, please stop this, what if Draco hears you-"

Eyebrows shot up all around as Angelina hooted, "Oh, so its Draco now?"

"Has been for a while," Ginny winked.

"Hermione! Why haven't I been updated on your love life?"

Hermione bit back a scorching response that would have sent the Veela crying. Ginny snorted and she began to pour herself a glass of apple juice, which was usually reserved for Teddy.

The brunette witch rubbed her eyes anxiously. "There is absolutely nothing emotional going on between us," Hermione's eyes flitted around the room.

"So it's just sexual then?" Fleur questioned. Ron had long since passed out.

Hermione nodded. "Purely sexual, no feelings attached," she tried to ignore Ginny's brow furrowing deeper with every word she spoke.

Fleur frowned. "Are you using…protection?"

"Okay! That's enough!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. Angelina snickered.

"Alright, we're done interrogating for now, but don't think we're done," Angelina waggled a finger at Hermione before following Fleur out of the room.

Once they left, Hermione turned back to Ginny. "No feelings attatched, huh?" Ginny asked, her gaze set disapprovingly on Hermione. Hermione nodded nervously, uncertain with where her friend was going with this.

"So basically your just treating him like every other heartless bitch has,"

Hermione was shocked by Ginny's words. "W-what?"

"Look, Hermione. I accepted earlier on in this game you're playing that you thought you and him were just sexual, but it's different now. Things have changed. I don't think it's fair to Draco to deny your feelings for him,"

An angry bubble swelled in Hermione's chest and rose into her throat. "You're the one-"

Ginny shook her head, effectively cutting Hermione off. "Just think about it."

* * *

Oh my gosh, I'm so so so sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated! I didn't even realize that time was passing that fast! I've been so focused on other things that this story sort of just slipped my mind.

**And speaking of which…**

**If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please let me know. I'm having a bad case of writers block, and I really don't want to give up on this story! Thanks :) **

PS: I apologize if this chapter seemed pretty choppy, its past midnight and I've been writing in short spans of time, so everything doesn't really flow


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my gosh I did not realize that it's been since February that I have updated! I am soooo sorry! I wrote this chapter a while ago and I didn't put it up because its short and I wanted to add more, but I also wanted to update for you guys, so here is a rather short chapter, enjoy!

Thank you thank you thank you thank you to **frivolous11**, **DZAuthor AKA DZMom**, and **shadow-faerie27** for the ideas for this chapter! Your reviews were great!

* * *

"Granger, Granger. Earth to Granger… Hermione!"

She wanted to continue to stare at the wall for the rest of eternity.

"Come on, Granger, let's get you home,"

She would stay here, thank you very much.

"Oh please. Come on, then,"

It would be much easier to remain stubborn if her feet were on the ground.

"Dracoooo!" Hermione shrieked as she was hefted over his shoulder with incredible ease (lucky for him, for if he had acted in any way strained by the effort, Hermione would have chopped his balls off).

Of course, the man didn't oblige, or even acknowledge her, as he carried her through the Burrow. After Ginny had confronted Hermione about the 'Draco situation', Hermione had been in a sort of trance. Her mind always over thought things, and in this 'situation' it was not to her advantage. Analyzing every detail only made her heart ache more.

She barely registered that he had placed her on her feet just outside the door. "Granger?" Draco questioned, staring at her with those silvery eyes that made her heart thud too fast.

"What has you so tense?"

Ah, if only he knew.

"Fleur has always be a little… overbearing,"

Alright, alright, placing the blame on her French comrade wasn't the kindest thing to do- though Hermione did admit that the Veela did have a tendency to be a bit much- but what was a woman to do in this situation?

Apparently, Draco took that as the truth. He nodded in understanding. "So, I suppose you're going home now," he began. Hermione raised her eyebrows at his statement.

"Yes, I am," she replied slowly, in a tone that implied that she was waiting for him to go on.

The night air rolled around them as the wind picked up steadily. It washed Draco's musky scent over her, and she inhaled deeply. Hermione wondered what he was thinking, and why was he looking at her like that? Trying to ignore the way the moonlight caught on his platinum hair, Hermione forced herself to listen and comprehend his words as Draco opened his mouth to speak. "Unless you were aching to get back home and sit all alone in a secluded corner of your bedroom," Draco began sarcastically, sounding a bit like his fourteen year old self.

"With my cat," Hermione interjected his dramatic sentence. That caught him off guard. Frowning, Draco regarded her in annoyance and curiosity.

"What?"

"Crookshanks. I wouldn't be all alone,"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Right," he mumbled, running a hand down his face and resisting the urge to smack the brunette upside the head for her sarcastic response. "Can I continue now?"

Hermione gestured for him to go for it.

Sighing slightly into the cool night air, he asked "Would you like to go get a drink?" The question hung around them. Hermione noted his slightly nervous body language- hands tugging at each other and his quicksilver eyes anxiously watching her-it tugged at her stomach as she watched him.

"We can go out, forget everything that's bothering you, and just let loose,"

"With you," Hermione said, her eyes meeting his.

Draco nodded in confirmation. "With me," she stared into his mercurial eyes for a little while longer, admiring how they darkened as a new onslaught of emotions tugged at his heartstrings.

"Kinda…" Hermione chewed her lip in uncertainty of her next words. "Like a date?"

Draco hesitated before feeling an inevitable grin creep up his features at the doe-eyed look she was giving him. "If you want it to be," Hermione felt a smile of her own overtake her as she slipped her hand into his, her heart speeding up considerably when his eyes flickered.

"I'd like that."

* * *

One too many shots later, Hermione Granger was pissed.

Draco, having realized this, pushed the glass out of her reach, gently taking her hand in his own. He too had had a good amount of alcohol, yet unlike Hermione, he had a higher tolerance of it. Tipsy, yes, but pissed? Not yet.

Hermione was currently staring at him with bleary eyes. "Granger, you've had enough to drink for tonight," he said firmly, studying her under the dim lighting of the bar. Draco had taken her to a muggle bar, one he knew to be quite popular. He and Blaise had hit it up a few times the past summer. It was packed considerably tonight with people, the salty smell of sweat and heavy feeling of body heat was hanging in the air around them as people drank too much and danced around them.

He pulled her to her feet in preparation to apparate her back to her apartment, but Hermione took the wrong incentive. Grasping at his belt loops, she tugged him closer to her until their bodies almost touched. "Let's dance," Hermione uncharacteristically slurred as she began tugging him onto the dance floor. Draco had no choice but to oblige to the witch. When they were amidst the throng of people on the dance floor, Hermione turned to him- a sultry look gracing her features that made his pants tighten- as she pulled him flush against her. Draco's breath caught in his throat as her hands wound their way around his shoulders, and began toying with the fine hair on the back of his neck in the way he loved.

Sinful fingers tickled their way down his sensitive sides, all the way down to his slim hips. She picked up the thrum of the music and began to sway them back and forth to the sensual beat. The heavy scent of liquor and sweat filled the air as the two were forced closer in the packed room. Intoxicated people surrounded them as Hermione picked up the pace of their hips, grinding their pelvises together. Chesnutt hair fell in her eyes as she continued rubbing against him.

Draco was torn. What she was doing to him sent shocks of desire pulsing through his body, awaking sensations that had his body blushing and knees grow heavy. The heat was suffocating as Hermione's breath ghosted across his lips, and he picked up the smell of alcohol, reminding him of the motivation behind her actions. He knew it was wrong, and that tomorrow she would most likely kill him if she found out he encouraged her sexual act, but all reasonable thoughts risked flying from his mind as her hand snaked onto his growing erection.

Clutching onto his last bit of sanity, Draco roughly tugged her away from the crowd and into a shady corner of the bar, before dissapparating them away.

The blond would have landed steadily on his feet if he weren't carrying the weight of a drunken woman. He stumbled backwards, safe inside the walls of his apartment's bedroom, onto his bed. Knees giving out on impact as the backs of them hit the mattress, he fell onto it, Hermione directly onto his lap.

She took the wrong idea. Not that he minded.

Overcome with lust, Hermione's body crashed onto his, pushing him down flat. Draco barely realized that she had been working the buttons of his shirt until it was tossed to the ground. Hermione seemed to think that there were too many clothes separating them. With a movement impossibly precise for her intoxicated state, Hermione slid her shirt off. As her hands slid down the length of his body, Draco's fingers unclasped her bra, the unnecessary article of clothing flung aside.

The sight of her pretty breasts had a growl emitting in the back of his throat. Desire darkened his eyes as she leaned over him. The need for dominance had Draco gripping her hips and flipping them over so that he was on top. Hermione's chest rose and fell heavily as her breaths turned to animalistic pants. Cherry tipped nipples, taut, tight and tempting, just begged to be suckled on. Lowering his mouth on one, Draco lathed her, biting gently to make her cry out in pleasure, before turning to the other one.

Skin smacking against skin, Hermione gripped his chin and pulled him up to meet her lips. Draco's hot mouth melded against her own, eliciting a moan as they're tongues clashed. Separating a mere centimeter for air, Hermione connected their lips once more after a breathy moan, "Mhmm, I love you,"

His breath froze in his chest as his heart stopped beating for a solid two seconds. Thudding back to life again, Draco's heart began jack hammering against his chest. It was like time had frozen as he stared at her, her honey brown eyes meeting his own before her lids slid shut and she crashed her lips onto his once more before he had time to control his thoughts.

Hermione wiggled her hips against his, successfully managing to make the both of them moan in unison. "I love you sooo much, Draco. I love you this much," she continued, and spread her arms out wide to emphasize it. She frowned. "No, more than that," Hermione felt that it was crucial that he understand this.

"Oh, jeez," Draco's throat constricted as her words sent heat flooding through him. Never before had someone said that to him, or at least, no one that he wanted to said it. She had no idea what she did to him, how her words affected him, no matter how slurred together they sounded.

It was then that her drunken state fully crashed down on him. He couldn't be doing this! This wasn't being fair to either of them. Draco pulled back harshly, heart clenching when he noticed the confusion and pain wash over her amber eyes.

Merlin, he didn't want to take advantage of her in this state, but Salazar, if she kept moving her hands like that-

"Oh!" Draco's back arched as Hermione's hand snuck under his pants and fisted his erection, delivering a few strong pumps. She latched her mouth over his once more, tongue swiping out across his lip before Draco pushed her away from him firmly. With shaky breaths, he rolled away from her, watching her wearily as she gazed at him, staring predatorily at him. Draco wanted nothing more than to collapse into her and have his way with her for the rest of the night into the small hours of the morning.

"Hermione," Draco said, his voice strangled to the point he was surprised that he could even voice his thoughts. Whether she heard him and ignored him or she flat-out didn't hear or comprehend him, Hermione crept over to him once more, this resulting in him pushing her away more forcefully.

Ignoring his aching cock with difficulty, Draco sat up, desire still pulsing fresh through his veins. "Hermione," he said in a stronger voice, guiding her head back onto the pillow. The heat of her stare made him swallow thickly as he pressed his hands into Hermione's shoulders, stationing her where she was. Uttering a charm under his breath, Hermione's breathing slowed, eye lids growing heavy and beginning to droop. Her body began relaxing under his fingers as sleep slowly began to overtake her. "Now's not the right time," he muttered softly when he leaned over her, his hair brushing against her face as he pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead while her eyes slipped shut. Draco stayed there for a while, watching her as she fell into the throws of sleep, making sure that she was fully under before he slid off of her and practically sprinted out of his bedroom. It just barely occurred to him that he should put a silencing charm over the bedroom, and he did so with haste.

Breath coming hard and fast, Draco collapsed onto his couch, his pants unbearably tight as he struggled to undo his zipper. His pants couldn't come off fast enough, and it seemed that it took too much time until they were discarded onto the floor

Salazar knew he needed this.

Taking his straining flesh in his fist, he began pumping his hand, images of her body beneath him flashing beneath his closed eye lids. Gads, he was close already, her sinful hand had pushed him dangerously close to an edge he didn't know he could ever climb back up from if he fell from it. A haphazard moan escaped his lips as Draco as he imagined Hermione, hot and ready, begging him to take her. His hand flew faster and faster over his hot member as the tension grew, and soon his thighs were quaking and he was thrown into ecstasy as he reached his peak.

Panting rapidly, Draco threw his head back onto the cushion, regaining his sanity and breath. It killed him knowing that Hermione was in the other room. After his self-pleasure stunt, while Draco relaxed onto the couch and allowed sleep to start to take control of his mind, he couldn't help but feel a bit unsatisfied. He knew he was right in not wanting to take advantage of her when she wasn't sober enough to stop him. No, Draco respected her much more than that. Merlin, if he hadn't had the strength to push her away and perform a sleeping charm, he would have taken her right then and there, into the small hours of the night. The very thought had him shivering. It was true that he did want her, very badly, in fact, but he wanted to wait until the right time, and right now just didn't feel right. Something was holding him back. Maybe it was the way she sometimes seemed to catch herself, then become hesitant in her actions towards and around him, only back peddling their relationship. The witch's apparent unease around him sent warning bells ringing through his mind, but Draco chose to ignore them. After all, Hermione would never do anything to hurt him.

Sighing, Draco shifted positions, already aware of the crook he would have in his neck and back the following morning. The attempts for a comfortable position were pointless on the damned thing. He could only thank Merlin that he had apparated them to his apartment instead of hers. At least he wouldn't have to deal with that beast she called a cat. Shaking his head, Draco turned to face the window, studying the moonlight as it filtered into the room. The light of the day had long faded and the night sky was a blanket, the silvery stars dotted across the indigo streaks. Breathing in deeply through his nose, Draco could just make out the faint remaining scent of Hermione clinging to him. It was oddly calming. The thought of it made him smile.

Clamping his eyelids shut, Draco sought sleep even as Hermione's words echoed in his ears. '_I love you'_ the words he needed to hear so badly from the woman, and she would never know just how badly.


End file.
